Wizards & Vampires
by CraftyWizard86
Summary: HP & Twilight - This love story follows the adventures of Harry and Edward. Harry will get his creature inheritance and his choice of Edward, who is confused with his sexual orientation, as a mate will shake the wizarding world. **I used SOME the movie plots as well and tweeked some of it to benefit the Harry/Edward story. There are some NEW characters I made up. **
1. The Real Bella

***I don't own any of the characters of Harry Potter or Twilight. I don't' make any profit from this, I'm just doing this for fun and trying my hand at writing which is something new for me. Feel free to leave comments and reviews.***

Over 100 years had Edward been alone, and too many years going through highschool. He desired something new in his life; adventure, mystery and most of all mate to love, for everyone around him had mates. His father had Esme, his brothers Emmett and Jasper had Rosalie and Alice. But what about him? 'What about me?' he thought.

"Are you alight dear?" asked Esme.

"Yeah. I'm fine." said Edward.

Esme suspected what was happening. She hugged him. "Be patient Edward. Soon you'll find someone, someone special, you'll be happy and finally the family will be complete."

"When?" Edward asked, frustrated.

Esme kissed his forehead. "When you least expect it."

Alice walked in from the kitchen with her backpack reading the newspaper but as she turned to sit she froze on the spot, Jasper was with her in a moment, she sighed as she returned back to the present.

"What did you see?" asked Jasper. By now Emmett and Rosalie has joined them in the livingroom.

"They'll be at school today, well, one of them at least." Alice said."There's gonna be two of them Edward, one who is your singer and the other is your mate, and one of these two will be at school today. The other I don't know…"

"Who?" asked Edward.

"Why one of them?" asked Emmett. "And which one is it?"

"I...I don't know..." said Alice.

* * *

The Cullens pulled into the school parking lot, Edward breathed in his frustration; he could already hear the lustful desires, admirations and jealousies of the other students.

"Are you ok?" asked Rosalie.

"I hate how years pass but every thought I hear about us every year never does." said Edward. "It's so boring."

Alice grabbed her backpack and walked towards her sibling, when she froze on the spot, Jasper was with her in a moment, she sighed as she returned back to the present.

"What did you see?" asked Jasper. By the family had circled around her. "They'll be at school, well, one of them at least today." She winked and walked out the door to the car.

"Who?" asked Edward.

"Why one of them?" asked Emmett.

"There's two of them, one who is your singer and the other is your mate, and one of the two will be at school today. The other I don't know…"

Just then a beat up truck drove into the parking lot. A girl, ordinary looking with long brown hair climb out of the car with her backpack. Her smell drove Edward crazy, he wanted to rip her throat and drink the scarlet blood in her veins. Jasper felt it, he sent a wave of clam to his brother who nodded a thank you.

"I'm guessing that's her…" said Rosalie. "Not much really…"

"Rose, please…" said Alice.

Rosalie brushed her comments as she lead the coven into the building.

School passed fairly well for Edward, he didn't have many classes with the human, the one class he fear was Biology, lunch came first so he had some time with his family to exchange notes. By now they knew the girls name was Isabella Swan, daughter to Chief Swan. The lunch room was swarming with thoughts, usual thoughts of classes, rumors, gossips, and as they all stepped in all thoughts were again, on them. They sat at their usual table breaking apart the food they never ate. All listened in on her conversation.

"What about them?" said Bella.

"The Cullens." said Angela.

"They're Dr. and Mrs. Cullens foster kids, they moved down from Alaska like a few years ago."

"They keep to themselves." said Angela.

Jessica nodded. "…yeah cause they're all together. Like together together…The bonde girl is Rosalie and the big dark hair guy is Emmett. They're like a thing, I'm not even sure that's legal…" Rosalie scoffed at the comment as she turned back to her fashion magazine. "The little dark hair girl is Alice, she's really weird…" Alice grinned at the comment, by now she was used to people thinking she was odd. "…and she's with Jasper the blond one who looks like he's in pain." Alice squeezed Jasper's hand under the table.

Bella's eyes focused on the last boy. "Who's he?"

"That's Edward Cullen, apparently no one here is good enough for him." said Jessica. Edward rolled his eyes at the comment. It wasn't the first time she'd said that to a new girl. Then he focused on Bella, her blood screamed for him, but something took him by surprise. His family noticed, "Edward?" asked Rosalie.

"I can't hear her thoughts…" said Edward. He tried again, nothing. It was like a huge black hole of emptiness.

"What?" asked Jasper. "Is… Is she human?"

"Yes." said Emmett. "I can smell it."

"Not much of a human, not much of a smell if you ask me." added Rosalie.

"You guys had class with her today. What do you see?" asked Edward.

"Well, not much, she's quiet and shy." said Alice. "I guess it's the "new girl" thing. Maybe she'll loosen up as the weeks go by."

* * *

The second week of September the town was blessed with rain. The class was coming out of their last class of the day, students were mingling in the parking lot. The Cullens were discussing their weekend hunting schedules when they heard a truck honk. BEEEEP! And skid in the slipper road towards Bella who was totally ignorant and focused on the earphone music. She turned and gasped as she fear what was to come. In seconds Edward was in between her and the truck pushing it away like it were cardboard leaving a dent in the metal door. She looked into his eyes and like tha he was gone as the swarm of students rushed ot her side to see if she was alright.

And they did. Weeks passed and soon it was October. By now Bella had researched the Quileute legends, the Cold Ones and found out they were vampires. She had to talk to Edward, back at school she gestured and they met in the woods behind the school.

"Your impossible fast and strong." said Bella. "Your skin is pale white and ice cold, your eyes change color and sometimes you speak like from a different time. You don't eat or drink anything, you don't go out in the sunlight… How old are you?"

If Edward were human he'd be ice cold with fear. "Seventeen…"

"How long have you been seventeen?" she asked.

"A while…" said Edward.

"I know what you are." said Bella.

"Say it." commanded Edward. "Out loud… Say it."

"Vampire." said Bella.

"Are you afraid?" asked Edward.

"No." said Bella.

After Bella accepted him. She and Edward had started seeing each other; he'd brought her homes to introduce her to his parents and he'd gone to her house to see Chief Swan. Everyone seemed to like her except Rosalie who knew Edward deserved a lot more than her. She was just so ordinary and plain.

During the nights Edward would watch her from a nearby tree next to her bedroom window, writing in her diary. Soon the lights would go off and Edward would sneak into her bedroom every night to see her sleep risking the temptation to bite her and suck her dry.

Every day she would walk into the school with her head held high proud of being with the most wanted boy in school, probably in town. He smiled and laughed wanting nothing more than to be with her forever. Jasper on the other hand sensed something dark in the girl, not supernatural but in feelings, as if she felt joy in feeling higher than everyone else just because she was with a Cullen.

* * *

One Thursday night, when the family went out hunting, Jasper stayed behind with Rosalie. Both in their pjs they lounged around in the living room, each with a mug of hot blood.

"So…" said Rosalie. "What do you think of Bella?"

"What do you think of her Rose?" said Jasper.

Rosalie took a moment. "You want the truth?"

Jasper grinned. "Don't I always?"

"I think she's fake. I think she's been fake this whole time." said Rosalie. Jasper was surprised. "Just look at her body language. When she arrived, she was timid awkward, and quite friendly to all the other students. But ever since she and Edward…" she took a moment to collect her thoughts. "…she changed. Take her walk beginning it was quiet with her head down, she was listening to her music ignoring what others said and did. But then when she got with Edward, she's never returned to school in her truck, only in Edwards Volvo and now she 's strutting with her head held high, looking down her nose at everyone thinking she's the queen of the world."

"I sense something too." Said Jasper.

"What? Asked Rosalie.

"Gluttony, the desire to want more and more and more of us, of Edward. " said Jasper. "…and pride. The feeling of being popular, looked at, envied."

"It's a dangerous combination." said Rosalie. "Speaking of dangerous how about all the time he's saved her from danger. Back in September with the truck at school, then with those guys in the Seattle alley…"

"What does Emmett think?" asked Jasper.

"He likes her, he says she could get a little annoying but she's fun..." she said taking a sip of her blood. "Plus, have you noticed how she's been talking a lot with Carlisle asking questions about our family?" asked Rosalie. "Why is she so interested? Why can't Edward fall for a guy? A hot guy who can make him happy?"

"What do we do?" asked Jasper. "I hate to tell Edward he's dating a girl who's such a fake. But then who are we to tell him all of this?"

"Who are you indeed?" Both siblings looked up to see Edward standing behind them near the stairs.

"Edward we were just…" said Jasper.

"I know what you were talking about." said Edward. "How could you? After a century of being alone I finally found the one I love and now I hear you talking behind her back?!"

"Guilty." said Rosalie. Not affected by the topic but by the hurt in her brothers voice. But she knew she and Jasper were right. "We don't think she's right for you. We think you're making a big mistake."

"How dare you!" snapped Edward. "You never think anyone's right for me Rose. You never think anyone is good enough!"

"It just happens to be true." Said Rosalie. "I have yet to see a human who is as special, unique, open minded and as beautiful as you. You're too good for them. I haven't seen one. Do I think _the one_ is out there? Yes. Is it Bella? No. I don't think she's good enough and I know she ever will be."

"You're wrong!" growled Edward before storming up to his room leaving Rosalie and Jasper alone.

"Well… That went well…" said Jasper. He and Rosalie clinked their mugs and sat back down.

* * *

It was mid October, and strangely Friday school was out and everyone was looking forward to the weekend. Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Emmett had driven together in Rosalie's red BMW. They had taken enough of Bella the previous night and decided to drive along the town to get some sort of peace and quiet.

Emmett looked at his watch, 9:00am. "Where are they going so early?"

"I don't know." said Jasper, he turned to Alice. "Did he tell you sweetheart?"

"No." said Alice. "I'm sure it's fine you guys."

"I did hear last night he was taking her shopping." said Emmett.

"Again?" asked Rosalie.

"Yeap." said Emmett. "You heard it right."

"Unbelievable." said Jasper.

"You guys, come on. They're a couple." said Alice. "I think it's cute."

"Oh yeah…" said Rosalie. "Then why can't you get a clear vision of _both_ their futures?" Alice couldn't answer that.

Jasper took out her phone and dialed Bella's number. "Hi Bella. How are you?... Great. Are you still shopping? Yeah, yeah Emmett told me… Listen um, are you going to be long? … No I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight… Great! We'll see you later…Bye."

Rosalie looked at Jasper. "What are you doing?"

"Em. Drive to Bella's house." said Jasper.

"Why?" asked Emmett.

"Just do it." said Jasper. Everyone looked at him. "Please?"Without haste they turned at the light and drove across the main part of town into a residential street.

* * *

Looking up Swan house they noticed the Chief was not at home. No doubt he'd be at work.

"Ok…" said Jasper, immediately in his military mode. "Alice you and Emmett watch the road. Rosalie, come with me…"

Rosalie didn't need to be told twice and jumped out of the car. She and Jasper started walking towards the back of the house. "What are we doing?"

"Looking…" said Jasper.

"For what?" asked Rosalie.

Once they were out of sight from Emmett and Alice he turned to her. "Anything. Sometimes the evidence right in front of you and all you have to do is look. Lets put our money were our mouths are. We have to prove to Edward that Bella is not who she says she is."

Rosalie nodded. Once at the back of the house they tried to open the back door, it was locked. Rosalie stuck her nail into the keyhole turned it several times and after removing it, turned the nob opening the door into the laundry room. Stepping inside they were hit with the smell of wet dog. "Aja…" said Rosalie.

"Werewolves of La Push…" said Jasper. They looked around and saw the wet dogs clothes were lying in the dryer. "Go on…"

They made their was through the house, it reeked of wet dog. The smell got worse as they climbed upstairs and into Bella's room. The smell was unbearable, Rosalie sniffed the bed "Oh…" she muttered and nearly fainted at the stench.

Jasper had the same reaction. "So we know a wolf's been in this house… and in her bed…Probably that friend of hers…Jacob."

"Lets keep this between us for now ok?" said Rosalie, he was nodding before she saw Emmett waving from the road. "Jasp we gotta go!" They were out the door and in the car in less than a minute and drove off.

* * *

Due to intense midterms that happened mid September, Bella couldn't celebrate her birthday as she wanted, so Alice suggested to postpone the celebration until they were less swamped with school and studied.

That night at dinner was expected to be fun and festive. After hours of work, Alice was jumpy and happy for finally she could reveal to her family and to Bella what she'd been preparing. They all gathered in the livingroom when Bella walked in wearing a green dress with grey floral prints. She smiled, walking down the stairs, holding her head up high. Everyone greeted her kindly except for Rosalie and Jasper who both tried very hard to be civil. Edward kept a sharp eye on both of them. Then came the time for presents, everything from a new stereo and clothes until there was one more. Bella picked up the box.

"That one is from me." said Edward.

Bella smiled and opened the box to reveal a stunning, three strand, white pearl necklace. She gasped. "Edward…I"

"It's my pleasure." said Edward putting on the necklace on her neck.

Rosalie was furious, she exchanged a look with Jasper. The necklace must have cost a fortune.

As Bella removed the paper she got a paper cut. Jasper's nose picked up the blood scent, it was intense indeed, and snapped. He lunged at Bella, who stared in shock, but not before he was lunged like across the room, like a cannonball, crashing into the piano. Edward stared at him furious, but then turned to Bella who laid on the floor bleeding. He was histerical of what could have happened.

"I…I think I should take you home." said Edward. Bella nodded and followed him out.

* * *

Two nights later. Edward drove to Bella's house to check up on her, 'by now she'd be sleeping' he thought. He pulled up to her house and just as he opened the door, he was hit with the smell of wet dog. Like a spider, he climbed up the tree next to Bella's window and looked in. What he saw shattered his lifeless heart and what he heard made him wish he was deaf.

There was Bella writhing and moaning quietly on her bed as Jacob banged her like drum. He eyes were closed but she has such pleasure in her fae as she squeezed his bulging sweat drenched muscles. "More Jacob." She whispered. "I want you all!"

"Oh baby!" moaned Jacob. "God you're hot!"

"Pound me!" muttered Bella.

If Edward could cry he'd ne sobbing his eyes out when he saw she was not just having sex but she was having sex still wearing the pearl necklace he gave her. 'How could she?" he thought. He felt angry at Bella's betrayal. But then… looking at Jacob, he felt weird… he felt envy, jealousy, envy and could he say lust. He stared at Jacobs muscled body, plump and delicious, feeling envy for not being there in Bella's place, jealousy for not being in his arms and lust for wanting that raw passion. 'What's wrong with me?' he thought. But his attention was directed back into the dark bedroom, watching the werewolf, his mouth drooled with venom he looked at Jacobs cock, long thick and hard as he came. Edward adjusted his own cock, which by now was suffocating in his jeans. He jumped off the tree, ran to his car and speeded away. He couldn't get Jacob's physicality out of his head. 'Am I really gay?' he asked himself.

Walking into his house he was welcome with a hug by Esme. "I'm so sorry darling."

Edward couldn't speak. "Ho…How could she…" His anger came out with force, he smashed his hand on the piano making it collapse. He turned to Rosalie and Jasper. "I'm sorry."

Jasper sent him calming waves, unable to stand his pain. "It's alright."

Edward shook his head. "No…No it's not." He looked at his brother and sister. "You warned me she was fake, you told me she wasn't good enough for me… I'm sorry I didn't listen."

"Edward… Please." said Rosalie. She walked over and hugged him. "It's ok. We're here for you."

"Please…" said Carlisle. "Let step into my office. We have some things to discuss…" Edward nodded to his fathers words and followed his family down the hall towards the study.


	2. Secrets and Magical Visitors

"They were just there…fucking." said Edward. "She was just so into it, not a care, not a remorse in the world. She was even wearing the necklace I bought her."

"What?!" exclaimed Rosalie. How could that human do this to her brother.

"How I would've liked to have strangled her with it!" muttered Edward.

Esme shook her head. "Now, now. Despite our personal feelings about Isabella." Everyone noticed how she used her whole name, a clear sign that she's already put a cold distance between her and the girl. "We must never wish death or harm on anyone."

"Speak for yourself mom…" said Rosalie.

"There's something else…" said Edward. Everyone went quiet, waiting to hear what he had to say. "When I was watching them. Yes, at the beginning I was angry and watched Bella….Isabella…with contempt and anger. But then my attention was turned to Jacob, I…I couldn't take my eyes off him, off his body…I…"

"You got horny." said Emmett. Everyone turned to him, but he took a stand. "What? We all should know that most of our species live on sexual instincts. Plus we've all lived long enough to talk about sex without getting shy."

"That's true." said Carlisle. "But some of us are more discrete than others Emmett." He signals to his wife.

"I saw that." said Esme, though her back was back to her husband.

"Please. Continue." Said Alice.

"I wanted him, so badly. Just like Isabella, I wanted his lust, his passion, his body his everything. I felt so empty, I wanted nothing more than to have him in my arms."

"Edward, I know you were in love with Isabella." Said Carlisle. "But did you ever feel an overwhelming pull to her?" Edward looked at him his face begging for a little more information. "Like something deep down in your gut wanted to be with her? Like you couldn't imagine a single day without her?"

"I loved her yes, and I wanted to spend time with her, but as the weeks went by she that desire slowly went away. Even more so when after I heard Rosalie and Jasper talking, I started thinking back and noticing that yes she was snotty, vain and narcissistic. That made the attraction fade even more…But it doesn't make it hurt less…"

"Of course not." Said Carlisle. "I guess we know now that Isabella was your singer. "

"How do you figure?" asked Edward.

"Well… First of all yes you were angry, but your sexual core confirmed you as gay, when you focused on Jacob. Second, if she were your true mate, emotionally, that betrayal would have killed you."

"We must all be glad she was just that." said Jasper, patting Edward on the back.

Emmett sat down next to Edward. "Don't worry Ed, you're gay and we support you, without prejudices or judgments of any kind. I think it's cool."

"What matters is that you're happy." said Jasper.

"Of…" started Alice. But she stopped freezing on the spot. Everyone turned, she had that vision face. With a gasp, she was back.

"What?" asked Edward.

"Two things…" said Alice. "One Isabella is gonna be here tomorrow, I think it's time we confront her. Two… I could smell new blood coming to Forks."

"New blood?" asked Carlisle.

Alice nodded. "It looks like your true mate is on his way."

Edwards eyes lit up, after the fiasco with Bella, he couldn't wait to see his mate, the true owner of his heart, the one who DID deserve it and the one who would never betray him. "When?"

"Monday… at school." said Alice.

* * *

Saturday, 9:00, the Cullens were lunging around at home. Esme, the architect, was in her office on the phone no doubt talking to a client. Carlisle was in his study catching up on some work for the hospital. Jasper and Alice were woking in the back garden. Rosalie was checking her closet, fall cleaning, Emmett was playing chess with Edward. Everyone heard the busty old truck drive up, they all heard the car door open and close. Rosalie came down. "Battlestations everyone." and took a seat in the livingroom.

Jasper and Alice walked in along with Carlisle. They all looked at Bella as she waited by the door, clearly expecting Edward to answer it like he always did. Five minutes had passed.

"Does she really expect us to answer it?" mocked Rosalie.

"It's open." yelled Emmett.

Bella opened the door and stepped in. Everyone finally noticed her superior strut, like she was already Mrs. Edward Cullen. "Hi."

"Isabella." said Carlisle.

"Hows the hand?" asked Emmett. Jasper could sense wiked sarcasm in his voice, btu this time he felt it too and did nothing to calm hi brother down.

"It's much better thank you. I a strong muscle relaxant remedy last night." said Bella. "It worked wonders."

"I'll bet…" said Rosalie. Her tone was dry.

"Rosalie." said Bella. She'd had enough of the vampires attitude. "What is your problem?!"

"Oh where should I start?" said Rosalie.

"Did you have a pleasnt evening?" asked Alice.

"Yeah. It took me a while, but I slept like a baby when the meds kicked in." said Bella.

"Would those meds happen to be Jacob Black?" asked Edward. Bella felt as if she'd faint, he knees were shaking. "I saw you two last night."

"Edward I…" said Bella. "I can explain."

"You know I really don't want to listen." Said Edward. "You could've come to me and told me that you wanted him Bella. But you had to sneak behind my back, fuck behind my back before we even broke up, and wearing the pearls I gave you…" he shook his head. "That's too much."

Bella was ready to break into tears. "Where's Esme…I'd like to talk to her."

"She doesn't wish to talk to you right now." said Carlisle. "I couldn't guarantee your safety with her right now."

"Alice…" Bella said, she knew she was drowning and no one wanted to help her. Alice shook her head, no. She turned to Emmett. "Emmett…"

"Miss. Swan…" Emmett started. Bella was heartbroken, he was so cold. "You made you bed, now you have to lie in it."

"Please, Isabella…" said Edward. "Just go."

Bella shook her head. "Ok. Let's talk in a few days, after you all cooled down and are more receptive to hearing my piece." Not a word from the Cullens. With that she turned and left.

* * *

Sunday… No Bella. Everyone was thankful of that, especially Esme who didn't know what she'd do if the human were standing front of her, no one knew what a mother would do to someone who made their child suffer. The family were gathered in Carlisle's study when a red bird, impressively the size of a large condor, swooped in landing on Carlisle's desk. It carried a letter on in it's beak.

"What the hell?" said Emmett. The bird shook himself off, the red feathers that fell burnt up into ashes before hitting the floor.

Carlisle took the letter gave the bird a pat on the head, the bird nodded it's heaf flapped it's wings that ignited in fire sparks and flew out the window leaving a faint trail of smoke behind.

"Honey?" asked Esme. Quite shocked. "What was that?"

"That was a phoenix." said Esme.

"You mean from mythology?" asked Alice. "How cool! But why did it come here?"

"What's going on?" asked Jasper.

Carlisle opened the letter and read it, he then passed it around.

After Esme finished reading it, she started the questionnaire. "Who is Albus Dumbledore?"

"He's a professor at a school for witches and wizards." said Carlisle.

Emmett couldn't believe it. "You mean witches and wizards are real? How come we didn't know?"

"Because their world, which is technically ours also, is hidden within this world, the muggle world, by magical shields and charms." said Carlisle.

"How do you know this?" asked Alice.

"Because I was once a wizard." said Carlisle. "I once lived in the Wizarding World. My parents were English muggleborns, non magical parents, apparently one of my grandmothers was a witch. The magic in the family skipped a generation, hence my parents and restarted with me. I attended Professor Dumbledore's school, graduated and after I came into my creature inheritance…"

"What?" asked Jasper.

"It's a gene passed on through the generations in witch families where their blood is mixed with creature blood, creatures like vampires, fairies, elves, mermaids etc. I had Veela blood.

"What are Veelas?" asked Alice.

"Veelas are a like Sirens, beautiful, magically seductive creatures who are immortal. Veelas weren't viewed as dark creatures so after I graduated preofesor Dumbledore gave me a job to teach Magical Healing. The school has four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. You see, many years later, about a century later there came a boy, his name was Tom Riddle, he was in Slytherin and like Salazar Slytherin, one of the school founders, he believed magical learning should have been kept exclusively to all magical families, in other words pure bloods, these ideals were passed down through most of the pureblood families."

"What about this Tom?" asked Jasper.

"Tom became obsessed with the idea and took it to heart in a very sick way. He became most powerful and dangerous dark wizard of all, known as Voldemort. He started hunting down muggleborns and hybrids, which are children born from one magical parent and a muggle, to kill them all. Allegedly to purify the wizarding world."

"How horrible." said Rosalie. She couldn't imagine a creature so twisted as to harm children.

"Before he died, he attacked the school, with all sorts of Magical Creatures, including vampires, dark vampires, twisted and bloodthirsty creatures. It was there that I was bitten as I tried to escort a group of second year students from the dormitories. The vampire venom killed my Veela gene, stripped me of my magical powers and turned me into a vampire."

Esme clutched her chest. "Oh honey…" she gasped.

"Dumbledore, to ensure my safety, asked me to leave the castle before the news would get out that I was a vampire. They'd come to kill me." said Carlisle.

"Castle?" asked Alice.

"Yes. Hogwarts, the school, it's a castle and quite grand." said Carlisle.

"What house were you in?" asked Alice.

Carlisle smiled. "I was in Ravenclaw… The house of Wit, Wisdom." Alice smiled. "Anyways The Cullens had quite a bit of money, a lot of it actually, he suggested I leave the Wizarding World for a while to ensure my safety of not being found. It was then that I became a doctor and started my work at Columbia Univerity where I met Esme… and the rest you know."

"Why is he contacting you now?" asked Rosalie. Just as she asked the question the fireplace lit up with green flames and a tall elderly, long white beard, man walked in wearing burgundy robes. Everyone jumped in their seats. He was followed by a tall thin striking woman, in her sixties dressed in velvet green robes and a conical witch hat, her blue eyes behind half moon spectacles. "Dumbledore." Carlisle smiled, moving from behind his desk to greet their guest.

"Ah Carlisle." said Dumbledore. "Good to see you my lad." The man shook Carlisle's hand.

Carlisle turned to the lady. "Professor McGonagall."

The woman opened her arms, and smiled. "My dear." And hugged him. "It's been so long."

Carlisle turned to his family who stood there dumbstruck. "Forgive me. Where are my manners. Professors I'd like you to meet my family. This is Esme, my wife and my children. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice…Everyone these are my teachers… Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts and Professor Minerva McGonagall."

"How do you do?" said Albus and everyone nodded said their hellos and took a seat. "Now my boy, I'm sure you're guessing why we're here…" said Albus.

"I have to admit Albus, I am curious. said Carlisle. "Especially after seeing Fawks fly through my window after all these years."

"No doubt you've heard everything that's happened back in England." said Dumbledore. "Everything about Harry Potter."

"Of course." said Carlisle. "My friends have sent me the newspapers."

"By now you know that Voldemort has returned and is rising to power." said McGonagall.

"Yes Minerva." nodded Carlisle. "I am concerned about young Mr. Potter given the Ministry's incompetence."

"That is precisely why we are here." said Dumbledore. "Harry has received many attacks during these past few months. I worry, now that he's about to turn seventeen, his creature inheritance will soon unfold, we don't know exactly when but it's only a matter of time, and it is uncertain weather or not he will keep his powers post transformation. But with Harry, you never know what to expect."

"Seventeen?" said Edward.

"Yes." said Dumbledore.

"He's just a boy…" said Edward. He was dying to meet this Harry Potter. 'Could he be my mate?' he thought.

"You're the master of healing Carlisle. The top of your class..." said McGonagall. "That is why we have come to you. As a Member of the Order of the Phoenix, you must help us."

"Order of the Phoenix?" asked Jasper.

"Oh yes…" said McGonagall. "It's a secret society to fight Deatheaters." She noticed Jaspers lost face. "Dark wizards and witches." Jasper nodded. This was bigger than he thought.

"Of course." said Carlisle.

"Hogwarts is no longer safe for him. Would you look after the boy, help him through his transformation, help him adapt to his new life and if he does indeed retain his magic...Help him control it, help him control it and help him adapt it to his new lifestyle." said Dumbledore. "He must live to return to England before the new year and finish the war. The world depends on him."

All the vampires gasped. Such pressure for a seventeen year old boy, such danger.

"When will we be expect him Albus?" asked Carlisle.

"Tomorrow…" said Dumbledore. "Professor McGonagall will bring him to school. From there he will be your responsibility."

"Does he know about us?" asked Edward. He didn't want to frighten the boy.

"Oh yes." said McGonagall. "He is top of his class in Care for Magical Creatures and Defense Against the Dark Arts. He will not be scared of you." she smiled, like a gentle grandmother. Her smile gave Edward comfort.


	3. Harry in Forks

The Cullens had spent the whole night reading all of Carlisles DAILY PROPHET newspaper clippings, loving the moving pictures and catching up on everything that's happened including several articles, legitimate non- Reeta Skeeter, about Harry. All were horrified and impressed with what this boy went through. Edward admired his soon to be mate, he was so brave and selfless.

It was now Monday, 7:00am and they were all saddled and ready for school, especially Edward. He was excited and terrified, excited to see Harry, his mate, and terrified to see Bella and what she might do to interfere with his life and get him back. Like she had a chance. Betrayal was difficult to forgive and something vampire rarely do forgive period. Everyone noticed Edward, he was by the door, edgy to get to school, he turned and noticed everyone grinning at him. Jasper sensed his tension and excitement and sent a wave of calm, which his brother appreciated.

Alice smiled. "Come on guys. He's on his way so we…" Edward was out the door and into his car before she could finish. Jasper decided to ride in the car with him to keep his nerves at bay. Emmett, Alice drove in his silver Jeep Wrangler and Rosalie drove in her red BMW M3.

* * *

At 7:15am they had pulled into the parking lot of FORKS HIGH SCHOOL. The only people there, besides them are the teachers. By 7:30am students started driving in and Edward was in pins and needles. Terrified arrived first in her truck, all the Cullens took a breath to calm themselves as she walked over.

"Hi." said Bella.

"Good morning." said Edward.

There was a big awkward silence as the noise of students took over. "Edward, I know things are very weird between us right now, I just want you to know I won't push you. I'll be ready for whenever you want to talk. Ok." Edward nodded and she made her way to the school.

"Urgh…" said Rosalie. "Can't the woman take a hint."

* * *

By 7:30am. Edward was gonna crack when a black Mercedes CLA250 drove into the driveway and parked near the entrance. All eyes, including the Cullens were on the Car.

"Nice wheels." said Rosalie. She was impressed. Edward new this had to be it, this had to be him. It was confirmed when Prof. McGonagall stepped out of the car in a black Chanel suit, with a white turtleneck sweater under the jacket, and black leather high heel boots and gloves. She wore a jewel flower brooch on the left lapel, her hair was tied back in a neat bun and she fashioned the same half moon spectacles she wore the previous night. Looking around she spotted the Cullens and grinned at them.

Rosalie and Alice were definitely impressed. "Chanel." they both said smiling unanimously.

Then, the moment Edward dreamed about, the passenger door opened and out stepped a handsome teenage boy. He was about five ten feet tall with a lean muscled body, clearly defined through his clothes, that made Edward drool. His face was smooth and perfect, with high cheekbones, elegant plump thin lips and dark eyebrows. His eyes were almond shaped and the most stunning shade of bright emerald green behind round rimmed glasses. He wore a white turtleneck under a grey pea coat, ordinary black jeans and warm shoes with his backpack over his shoulder.

"He's perfect." muttered Edward, lost in the vision before him. Jasper felt his lust growing, he sent a wave of calm to his brother.

McGonagall walked over and acknowledged the vampires. "Ladies… gentlemen…This is Harry Potter."

Harry looked at the Cullens and smiled, Edwards knees almost gave out. "Hello, nice to meet you." said Harry. His smooth English accent took Edwards breath away, if that were even possible.

"Hi." said Alice. "I'm Alice. We're gonna be such friends. This is my sister Rosalie…" Rosalie smiled. "…my brother Emmett…" Emmet grinned a hello. "…Jasper." Jasper shook Harrys hand. "…and Edward." Edward was so nervouse he didn't know what to say so he cocked a smile, which just came naturally with Harry.

McGonagall stepped in. "Introductions done, socializing later. Now lets get you into school, this may not be Hogwarts Potter but I will not stand for tardiness." Harry nodded.

Emmett stepped in. "We'll show you to the registration building Professor."

McGonagall smiled. "Thank you Mr. Cullen."

* * *

They all walked into the registration office. "Good morning how may I help you?" asked the Secretary.

Harry smiled. "Hello. I'm Harry Potter. I'm new and I'd like my schedule please."

"Ah yes…" said the secretary. "Mr. Potter. Welcome to Forks High, just one moment…" As she looked for the papers, the Cullens noticed how McGonagall took her wand out of her purse, waved it from left to right and then placed it back in the purse before the secretary or anyone could notice. The Cullens looked at her, she turned to them giving them a wink. "Here we are…" said the Secretary. "Have a great day, and welcome to Forks."

McGonagall looked at the clock, 7:45am. "We don't have much time…Follow me."

Harry and the Cullens followed her outside to the car. She opened her purse and took out a necklace with a gold hourglass pendant. There are three leters on the outer frames. B, S. They watched as McGonagall moved the first clasp over to the letter S. and then took the second clasp, twisted it making the hourglass spin for five seconds. Harry and the Cullens sensed how everyone froze on the spot. Harry was still amazed what it did.

"What did you do Professor?" asked Emmett smiling at everyones frozen state.

"I froze time Mr. Cullen." said McGonagall. "At least for five minutes."

"Cool…" said Emmett. "…and back at the office?"

"I cast a spell to rearrange Potters schedule, now one of you will be present in all of his classes." McGonagall explained. The Cullens nodded in agreement, especially Edward, with Bella on the lose you never know and he wasn't gonna risk Harry for anything. She turned back to Harry. "Potter, do you remember what this is?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, it's a Time Turner, Hermione had it third year."

McGonagall nodded. "Yes I gave it to her for her extra curricular classes."

"Figures." muttered Harry.

McGonagall grinned. "Now I give it to you."

"Why Professor." said Harry.

"Just because you're not going to Hogwarts doesn't mean you're not excused from doing our schoolwork." said McGonagall. "This time turner will help you. Once you finish muggle school for the day and return home, you will have to work on Hogwarts work at night. There are three letters B, S. To turn the time back turn the first clasp to B, visualize how many hours you studied and turn the second hourglass clasp. Time will turn back. If you studied eight hours, time will turn back eight hours so you can then go to sleep and get a good nights rest for school. If you want time to stand still you move the clasp to S, for stilling time, visualize how much time and turn the hourglass clasp.

"Brilliant." said Harry and Emmett at the same time.

"When you finish your school work, owl it to Professor Dumbledore. Though you won't be at school, we'll make sure you get credit for the work you submit." said McGonagall.

Harry nodded. "Yes Professor."

"Very well…" said McGonagall. "It's time for me to go Potter. I have Transfiguration in a few hours." she turned to the Cullens. "Take care of him."

The Cullens nodded. "We will." said Edward. "I promise."

"Oh and Potter, there's something in the pocket of your coat." hinted McGonagall. "Be responsible and try to stay out of trouble."

Harry laughed. "I'll try professor." He hugged McGonagall before she disappeared in a swirl of, Gryffindor red, smoke a moment before time unfroze. He checked his pocket, the Cullens saw a drivers license and a set of car keys. They all looked up at the Mercedes. "No way…" said Harry.

"McGonagall left you the car?!" exclaimed Rosalie with wide eyes.

Emmett laughed. "That lady is awesome!"

"Yeah, she is..." Harry smiled. He turned to the Cullens. "Lets go to class?" he asked. Edward smiled and led way. Jasper and Rosalie were still stunned while Emmet and Alice smiled on, they were beginning to love magic.

* * *

Gym Class… Harry was never good at muggle sports, and now after six years, he was worse. As he played volleyball, it made him think how much he missed playing Quidditch. The ball came at him, he hit it and sent it flying hitting the back of a boys head. "Ouuch!" groaned the boy as he turned.

Harry ran over. "I'm sorry. I told them not to let me play."

The boy turned and was captivated by Harrys beauty and vibrant green eyes. He smiled. "No, no. It's Ok. You're Harry Potter right?"

"Yeah." said Harry.

The boy shook Harrys hand. "Hi. I'm Mike Newton. I love the accent, English right?"

"Nice to meet you…" said Harry. "…and yes."

A busty girl saw them talking and decided to join in on the conversation, despite not being invited. "He's got a great spike huh?"

"Yeah." smiled Mike. "I really like this guy. He's so cute.' he thought.

The girl pushed even more. "I'm Jessica."

"Nice to meet you." said Harry, smiling awkwardly at the girl.

Jasper and Emmett wathed from the other side of the gym. 'Edwards not gonna like Mike getting close to Harry. I can feel his lust in his pants.' jasper thought. Emmett nodded in agreement.

* * *

BIOLOGY… Mike escorted Harry into the biology class. "Mr. Molina…" he gestured to Harry before he took his seat, praying the teacher would chose him to be Harrys lab partner. Bella was beside Edward, who totally tuned her off as Harry walked in.

Mr. Molina checked his papers. "Yes. Mr. Potter…Hi welcome." He turned his attention to the class. "Class this is Mr. Harry Potter, he'll be joining out biology class." He turned to Harry. "Please follow me…"

Harry followed the teacher into the room, as he stepped in front of the fan he saw Edward put his hand over his nose and mouth as if going to barf. Harry noticed it was the fan and magically turned it off. Edward sighed nodding a thank you as they reached his desk.

"Miss Swan please take a seat with Mr. Newton." said Mr. Molina.

"Why?" asked Bella. She didn't want to leave Edward, she needed to get close to talk to him.

"Miss. Swan, Mr. Potter is new and I need him beside Mr. Cullen who is the best student in the class to help him along the course." Bella gasped. "You'll be sitting with Mr. Newton…" Bella stuttered trying to find the words to save her place. "Miss. Swan… please." insisted Mr. Molina. Bella sighed, picked up her things and walked to the back of the room. Both her and Mike were very upset. "Mr. Cullen, I trust you'll be helping Harry to catch up." said Mr. Molina.

"Oh don't worry sir. I will." said Edward, winking at Harry when the teacher made his walked away to started the class.

"Hello." said Edward. "I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to introduce myself properly earlier today. I'm Edward Cullen."

"Hi…" smiled Harry. 'This guy is hot' he thought. 'and he's mine.' "It's ok."

"So you're enjoying the rain?" asked Edward. He was so nervous, he didn't know how to talk to such a handsome creature. 'I must sound like an idiot." he thought.

"Yeah… Not quite different from England." said Harry. "Makes me homesick."

"Do you want to go back?" asked Edward.

Harry thought about it. "Yes, and no. I don't because I know what I have to face when I return. But yes, I want to back because all my friends are there and it is my home."

"I can understand that." said Edward.

* * *

Days later…The town was buzzing with the animal attacks on another Forks resident. People were getting a little uneasy. Harry was sure it had to be supernatural based on the descriptions. For now it was a sunny day, Harry, Jessica and Mike were sitting in the benches in the school yard facing the forest. Harry was looking around.

"They're not here." Said Jessica. "Whenever it's sunny the Cullens disappear. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen yank them out for hiking."

Oh, I asked Eric to the prom." said Angela rushing over. "He said yes."

"That's great!" said Harry. "Good for you."

Jessica nodded. "We should go to Port Angeles this weekend before all the good dresses disappear."

Angela agreed, taking a bit of her sandwich.

"Port Angeles?" asked Harry. "Can I come?"

"Of course you're coming." said Mike, hoping to get some alone time with Harry. "We should look our tuxes together." Harry smiled politely fearing prom. He hated getting tuxed up, he remembered the Yule Ball and it was tough.

* * *

PORT ANGELES…After Mike and Harry looked at tuxes. They walked the girls to the dress shop. Harry stopped before entering. "Actually. I'm gonna go to a bookstore." He started to leave. "I'll see you guys later."

It got to be 7:00pm. The bookstore was rather parted from the central part of town decorated in native American adornments, Harry loved the feel of the store. Harry was paying for a book on local QUILEUTE FOLKLORE when he spotted a bush of mistletoe and decided to take it. The indian looked at him and smiled.

With his book and his mistletoe plant he made his way back to the central part of Port Angeles, he turned down a dark alley that lead to the main street when he was stopped by a gang of guys, in their late twenties and early thirties. His instincts tell him they were up to no good. He turned around and walked away, but they followed. His brain yelled…DANGER.

"Hey where are you going" said the first guy.

Harry turned but they he was surrounded. "Hang out with us." said the second guy. He tried to leave but bumped into a third guy.

"What's the problem?" said the third guy

"How old are you baby?" said the fourth guy. "Where are you headed?" He got closer to Harry.

"Don't touch me." Said Harry. They guy got closer. "I said don't touch me!" Harry said using his power to blast him into a wall.

"Wow!" said the second guy. "Powerful beastie are you?" Before he could get close he too went crashing into the wall.

Just then a silver Volvo raced in, stopping in front of them. Edward got out of the car. "Get in." he ordered. Harry obeyed. He knew not to argue with an angry vampire. He could hear his growl from outside the car and the guys ran off.

* * *

Once on the highway, Edward raced down the street heading home. "I should go back and rip those guys heads off."

"No you shouldn't Edward, you know the rules of vampirism better than me." said Harry.

"You don't know the vile repulsive things they were thinking." said Edward.

"Yes I do Edward." said Harry. Edward looked at him. "It's called Legilimency, the art of reading peoples minds. I also use Occlumency, the art of blocking your mind from mental penetration." he saw Edwards hands shaking, gripping the wheel.

"Can you just talk about something else, distract me so I won't turn around…" Edward pleaded.

Harry nodded, placing his hand on the icy cold one. He leaned in and kissed Edwards cheek feeling him tremble. "It's ok, it's over. I'm fine, we're fine..." he whispered in the vampires ear. He heard Edward gasp and immediately relax as they drove down the road to FORKS.


	4. Meeting the Family

The Volvo drove through town when they saw police car lights at the police station, about five cars were parked outside. "What's going on?" asked Harry.

"I don't…" started Edward until he noticed his Carlisle's car parked by the entrance as they pulled over. "That's my father's car in the end…What's he doing here?" He and Harry got up and walked to the station, Carlisle was walking out with his medical bag. "Dad what's going on?"

"Walon Forge was found in a boat near his place." said Carlisle. "I just examined the body."

"He died?" asked Edward.

Harry looked at Carlisle. "How?"

"Animal attack…" said Carlisle. They all looked at each other, knowing this was probably not just an "animal" attack

"Was it the same that got the security guard in Mason?" asked Edward.

"Most likely." said Carlisle. They all saw the chief and Bella looking at them through the window. "Edward you should go in and say something to Isabella and the Captain."

"Why?" asked Edward.

"Out of respect Edward." said Carlisle. "They already saw you out here, you've known Bella for a few months you've even dat…" he decided to stop there seeing Edward stiffen. "…My point is that everyone deserves a condolence for the death of a loved one, especially when it's a death like this. Miss. Swan may have betrayed this family, but her father hasn't."

"You're right…" said Edward.

"I'll take Harry home." said Carlisle.

"But…" Edward wanted to be the first to welcome Harry to their home.

"I don't think it's wise for Miss. Swan to see you driving around town with Harry, or waiting for you by his car outside the police station. You know how jealous she is…" said Carlisle. Edward had to admit he had a point. "…Just say your piece and come home." Edward nodded and walked away, Carlisle turned to Harry. "Mr. Potter…" he shook the wizards hand. "…it's an honor to meet you at last. I've read all about you."

Harry laughed. "I'm sure. Everyone has." he joked as Carlisle escorted him to his car and drove off.

* * *

Edward walked into the station, down the entrance hall and over to a large office. KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK. Bella and Chief Swan turned. Bella, who was crying over her fathers sadness gasped, she of course expected Edward to come in. This was her chance to talk to him. Edward walked over to them. "Chief Swan, I was driving by and saw my dad's car outside. He told me what happened, I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you Edward." said Chief Swan. He'd always admired Dr. Cullens way of educating his children, yes they were a bit weird but they had very good manners.

* * *

Harry noticed his car in the driveway. Since Harry was going to Port Angeles, the Cullens had taken the liberty of moving it to their home where it would be safe. He was welcome at the door by Esme, she had a warm motherly smile. "Welcome Harry. I'm Esme."

"Thank you." said Harry. She gave him a hug, which he appreciated. While Carlisle and Esme showed him to the living room, he looked around at the beauty of the place, so modern and rich. "You have a lovely home Mrs. Cullen."

"Thank you." said Esme, beaming with pride. "But please, call me Esme. We're going to be family someday, lets leave formalities behind."

"Alright." said Harry.

"Ok. Let me formally introduce my family Harry." said Carlisle. "This is my wife Esme. My children, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett." They all smiled, welcoming him in with hugs before they all sat on the couches in the living room.

Harry smiled. "Nice to meet you all officially. I'm Harry Potter." Sitting down on the third empty couch he noticed Jasper and Alice sat on one couch while Rosalie and Emmett sat in the other, two on each couch like couples, then he remembered they were adopted. Also, he noticed how Emmett kept checking him out, not in a completely sexual way but just admiring the view. The vampire noticed that he noticed and gave him a friendly wink making Harry blush.

* * *

"Thank you Edward." said Chief Swan. He'd always admired Dr. Cullens way of educating his children, yes they were a bit weird but they had very good manners.

Edward made his way down the hall towards the front doors, as quick as he could without blurring (vampire speed so quick it looks like a blur) right there. He was stopped by a familiar hand.

"Edward." said Bella. "Please, lets talk. Please, I've given you time to calm down so you can be open to listen to…"

"There's nothing you can say to make it better Isabella." said Edward. "I cared for you enough that if you told me you're happiness was with Jacob, I would have gladly let you go. But, sneaking around, fucking behind my back with no remorse, that' snot acceptable. Not now not ever."

"Edward…" said Bella, she started tearing up, hoping Edward would respond to her tears.

"I need to use the bathroom. Would you excuse me?" said Edward. He rushed into the bathroom and poured some hot water on his face, anything to help him get over the moment. What he really needed were Harrys arms. He was about to turn the doorknob he heard Bella talking on the phone.

"What do you mean it didn't work?" asked Bella. "I was behind them at school and heard them saying they were going to Port Angeles and Harry was going with them…" this caught Edwards attention. "…How many of you were there?...Four?!...He beat two of you up? That's not what I paid you for!... I paid you to scare him away or worse!"

Edward growled under his breath. Bella was responsible for the goons that attacked Harry. He had to get home before he lost it, while Bella argued on the phone he sneaking out and rushed out with footsteps more quiet than a mouse. Outside he ran to his car and took of, once he was clear of the station he stepped on the gas, turned the music up to high and raced home.

* * *

"Oh my…" said Esme. Harry had just finished telling them what had happened in the alley. They all heard Edwards car, and his music, come to a speeding to a halt outside the house. A moment later he was in the house with Harry wrapped in his arms. She smiled. "I'm so happy Edward got there in time."

"Though I'm sure you're pretty good at defending yourself." said Jasper. Edward took a seat next to Harry, wrapping his arms around the wizards waist off his waist.

"Yeah…If we were in the Wizarding World, I would have creamed their asses, I can pound anyone ass." said Harry.

"I'd like to challenge that." said Emmett with a wink. Edward growled, he'd just seen Emmett memories of meeting Harry and how he "flirted" and checked him out. Though he knew Emmett didn't mean it sexually, he couldn't deny that any guy would check out Harry, he was still jealous.

Harry grinned, shaking off the flirtation, and gripped Edwards hand. "…But it's forbidden to used magic on muggles in the muggle world." said Harry. "…I kind of slipped…"

"Did anyone see you?" asked Carlisle.

"No. The alley was empty except for them, it was also pretty dark. I doubt they actually _saw_ my magic." said Harry.

"You have to be more careful." said Edward.

"It's a defensive mechanism, survival instinct." said Jasper.

"Yes…" nodded Harry. "Though I'm seventeen, technically considered an adult, but I still haven't gotten my Hogwarts diploma."

"What's it like in the Wizarding World?" asked Alice.

"It's amazing, just…magical." said Harry. "Maybe I'll take you someday." he said gripping Edwards hand. Edward looked at him and smiled, Alice squealed and snuggled into Jasper. Harry had to ask. "I'm sorry, but...are you all together?"

"Jasper and I are." Said Alice.

Harry turned to Rosalie and Emmett. "What about you guys?" he asked.

"No. Emmett's gay." said Rosalie. "We're sort of like best girlfriends…" Emmett rolled his eyes, if he were alive he'd be red. "… joined at the hip until our real mates come. But for now we keep each other company."

"That's nice of you both." said Harry.

"Yeah." said Emmett. "Too bad you're taken Harry, I would have loved to have you as my mate." Edwards growled, seeing the images in Emmetts head. "Chill out Ed, I respect your relationship, but that doesn't mean I can't be a little jealous. But in a good way." Edward nodded, he knew his brother wouldn't do anything to hurt him. "Plus, I can't help admire your mates merchandise…Yum." Everyone laughed.

Harry laughed. "I like you Emmett, you're funny."

"Part of my charm man." smiled Emmett.

"Edward, why were you so agitated when you arrived?" asked Jasper. The military strategist in him never missed a detail of anything. The laughter died down.

"I found out Isabella paid the guys in the alley to scare Harry away." said Edward. "…or worse." His fists tightened.

"What?" asked Rosalie. "She did…no that's too much." She remembered the rape she suffered when she was human. Just the thought of someone paying total strangers to do that to someone like Harry, who she happened to like and slowly love as a brother already, drove her crazy.

"How did you find out?" asked Esme. "You can't read her mind."

"I head her talking on the phone at the police station." said Edward. Then they all heard Harrys stomach rumble.

"Oh you poor dear, you must be starving, come lets get you something to eat." said Esme, leading him to the kitchen with Alice. Harry didn't need to be told twice and followed them.

Alone. Jasper along with Rosalie, Emmett and Carlisle huddled on the couches to talk serious business. "We should be more careful with her." said Jasper. Carlisle nodded. "She's clearly not stable, she knows about us, she knows something might be going on with Edward and Harry…we could all be in danger." he said.

* * *

Over dinner, homemade Chinese and eggroles, Harry suddenly remembered. "Where's my trunk?"

Carlisle giggled. "It's up in the guest room Harry, don't worry."

"Thanks." said Harry. He waved his hand, making seven crystal goblets with warm blood materialize in front of the vampires on the dinner table. "Please…" everyone looked at him. "It's not fair for me to eat alone."

"That's generous of you." said Alice as everyone sipped it down, enjoying the flavor.

"Mmmm...Wild bear!" said Emmett. "Thanks man!"

"Your trunk is in the guestroom, at least until I get a bed in my room for you." said Edward, kissing Harrys forehead.

"No." said Harry. He knew Edward would worry and based on his reaction he was right.

"What do you mean?" asked Edward. 'Have I done something wrong' he thought.

"It's not your room, it's _our_ room." Harry said with a warm smile. Everyone sighed with relief.

Edward hugged him tight. "Let me give you a tour of the house."

* * *

After he showed Harry around the first floor, they headed for the stairs for the second level. "How are you liking the house."

"It's different…" said Harry. "But in a good way, don't get me wrong." As he climbed the stairs, with Edward behind him. The vampire was busy checking out his mates ass, which was incredible, it made his mouth drool. Harry noticed a particular piece of art framed on the wall, it was huge filled with lined up caps. "Graduation caps?"

"Yeah." said Edward with a giggle. "It's a private joke, we matriculate a lot."

"That' horrible, repeating muggle school over and over, forever…" said Harry.

"True but the younger we start out in a new place, the longer we can stay there." said Edward. He took his hand and led the way to his bedroom. "This is my room."

"It's incredible." said Harry. He looked at the wall of CDs and pressed the PLAY button and the room was filled with classical music. "It's Debussy…But if you don't like it we can chan…"

"No! No I love it." said Harry. "I could listen to classical music all day long."sighed Harry as he got lost in the music.

Edward watched him and thought he'd hit the jackpot, Bella never appreciated classical music and now his mate adored it. 'How could I be so lucky?' he thought.

***Hi guys, remember to leave reviews and comments. They are very much appreciated.***


	5. Baseball, Nomads & a Fight

"Harry." called Alice. "Could you come down here?" Harry walked into the dining room, there was a package on the table. "This came for you."

"Really?" asked Harry. "Who is it from? No one knows me in this town…" He opened the present, he read the note:

Dear Harry,

Knowing you, you must be a little homesick, so I thought you might need this to keep in touch with our crazy world we like to call home. We miss you, hope to get in touch with you soon.

Your friend,

Damon

P.S. Here's a clue...Remember the Marauders.

"It's from Damon." smiled Harry.

Edward walked in hugging his boyfriend. "Who's Damon?"

"One of my best friends from Hogwarts." said Harry.

"Is he from your house too?" asked Alice.

"Yeah." said Harry. "We became friends in third year when we attended Care for Magical Creatures class. I found out later, he helped Hermione find the information on the Basilisk. They became best friends in the library, sometimes I think they live there."

"Don't remind me of that…" said Edward, shuddering at the thought of his Harry fighting that horrible snake.

"Anyways. He's helped me a lot with homework, particularly potions which he's very good in and I helped him in our flying lessons. He got so good he got into the Gryffindor Quidditch team." By now Rosalie and Esme had joined them.

"I wish I could see one of those games on TV!" said Emmett. "I'd follow it religiously."

Harry opened the box and found a sliver table mirror encrusted with rubies and topazes, the Gryffindor House stones.  
Alice gasped. "It's beautiful."

"It must have cost a fortune." said Rosalie.

"That was very kind of your friend to send you such a gift." said Esme.

But Harry grinned. "No…Knowing Damon like I do, there's probably more to this mirror than meets the eye." He turned the mirror, examining it. "Remember the Marauders..." he said thinking out loud.

"Is it a riddle or something?" asked Jasper.

"No…" said Harry. "I think it's the way to awaken the mirror…It's genious…"

"What?" asked Alice.

"I have this map, it's called the Marauders Map, that shows everybody anywhere they are and who they are with at every hour of every day. No one can read it unless you know the spell to make it readable. It also has spell to make the contents disappear so on one can read it…Knowing Damon...he must have used those same spells with those same purposes on the mirror."

"Are you sure?" asked Edward. "Is it safe?"

"There's only one way to find out." said Harry, he sat at the dining room table placed the table mirror in front of him, adjusting it to have his reflection just right, Edward stood nearby looking on. Harry breathed in. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Emmett and Jasper grinned, they liked the spell, it was naughty. The glass of the mirror automatically lit up, his face vanished into red mist, slowly the mist parted and instead of seeing his reflection, Harry saw Hermione combing her hair. He noticed she was looking somewhere else so no doubt she was using the big mirror on her dresser up in Gryffindor Tower. "Hermione!" he called. He saw his friend turn to him and dropped her comb.

"Harry?" asked Hermione. "Hi…How are you?"

"I'm good." smiled Harry. "How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you…how did…" Hermione smiled, understanding. "…it was Damon wasn't it?"

"Guilty." said Harry. "I got this delivered today, and I had to try it out. How are things back in England?"

"Well…Besides our classes, the students have been requested to go to the Ministry, all students." said Hermione.

"By now rumors have spread that you've disappeared from Hogwarts. Umbridge is requesting all the student to be questioned regarding this…issue. There are several ministry officials scheduled to come. Dumbledore postponed as much as he could, they're scheduled to come in November, maybe the first week to make sure you're here and not out conspiring against the Ministry or starting your own dark army." she laughed sarcastically.

"That's horrible…" said Harry.

"I know." said Hermione. "I think it would be best if you were to come back to school." Edward stiffened immediately, he couldn't imagine the thought of Harry leaving. "Not permanently, just for a few weeks, you know so people can actually see you, taking classes, mingling with students. That way they can report back and hopefully make Umbridge look like an idiot."

"That's awfully tempting Hermione." said Harry. He thought for a moment. "I may have to think about it. I would shut the bitch up, hopefully get her sacked."

Hermione laughed. Harry laughed too, how he missed the sound of her voice and her laughter. Jasper caught the feeling of nostalgia and sadness, he sent a calming wave to the wizard. "What about you Harry? How are things in Forks?" she asked.

"Pretty good actually. Everyone's been real nice here." said Harry. "I have no idea when the creature inheritance will begin."

"Naturally Harry, those things are unpredictable, but it will happen this year." said Hermione. "You must tell me all about the vampires! I've read about them and to learn of a vegetarian, so to speak, coven of vampires is incredible!"

"Someday soon I promise." Harry laughed. "So any other advice on how this thing works?

"Hmmm...This mirror is the primary mirror, as long as you have this mirror in the house, it's power affects every other muggle mirror as well." Hermione explained. "So you don't have to be limited to just using this one. It can be on the dresser of your room, but if you're in another place in the house you can use the mirror closest to you at the time."

"That's brilliant." said Harry. He looked in the box and found a smaller hand mirror, made in the same silver and encrusted with the same stones as the other. "…and this one?"

"That hand mirror is also enchanted, it's for you to take with you in case you're out of the house, it will work just the same as this one." said Hermione. She looked away hearing someone calling for her. "Harry I gotta go, I have Divination now before lunch." she rolled her eyes. "You know how I love that class." she joked sarcastically.

Harry laughed. "Yeah right." And like that her image faded away in a cloud of red mist. Harry touched the glass before saying "Mischief managed." The mirror then faded back to an ordinary looking mirror with Harrys reflection on the glass.

"Wow!" said Alice. "That was amazing!"

"Yeah it was." said Harry. His voice sounded faint.

Edward was by his side in a second. "Are you alright?"

Harry patted his hand. "Yeah. I just miss her that's all." He finished hugging the vampire.

"She's lovely Harry." smiled Esme. "I can tell she loves and cares for you very much." Harry nodded and smiled while she took him to the kitchen to prepare his breakfast.

* * *

Later that afternoon, the weather channel was on, the weather girl reporting thunderstorms for the afternoon. This got everyone's spirits up. "What's so special about that?" asked Harry.

"It's good news." said Emmett. "It's our chance to have some fun! Wanna play baseball?"

Before Harry could say no, he was on the back seat of Emmett's Jeep Wrangler and racing through the forest until they arrived in a large clearing. "Since when do vampires like baseball?" he asked.

"Well…It's the American pastime." said Edward adjusting a baseball cap on Harrys head. "Plus, with the thunderstorms it's the only time we can play. You'll see why."

Everyone moved off, moving to their places on the field. Esme walked over to Harry. "We need an umpire."

"She thinks we cheat…" grinned Emmett.

"I know you cheat." Esme winked. "Call them as you see them Harry."

Ok." said Harry, this should be easy. He was used to seeing the snitch, so this should be easy.

* * *

After two games, they were ready to play the last one when Alice stopped, she had a vistion. "Stop!" she called. Immediately everyone sniffed the air and smelled them, three vampires headed their way. They blurred at lighting speed huddling together. "They're nomads, they were leaving but then they heard us."

Edward took Harry. "Lets go."

"It's too late." said Carlisle.

Edward froze. He turned to Harry. "I shouldn't have brought you here. I'm so sorry." said Edward.

"What? It wasn't your fault." asked Harry.

"Just stay behind me." said Edward as the three unknown vampires arrived. Edward read their minds, one was Laurent, Victoria and the third was James.

"I believe this belongs to you." said Laurent, throwing the baseball to Carlisle who caught it in less than a second. "I am Laurent, this is Victoria and James."

"I'm Carlisle, this is my family." Carlisle responded cool as a cucumber. "I'm afraid your hunting activities have caused something of a mess for us."

"Our apologies, we didn't realize the territory had been claimed." said Laurent.

"We maintain a permanent residence nearby." said Carlisle.

"Really…Well, we won't be a problem anymore." said Laurent. "We were just passing through."

Harry noticed the James guy and Edward were in a string contest, as if in an internal duel.

"The humans were tracking us, but we led them east." said Victoria. "You should be safe"

"So could you use three more players?" asked Laurent. "Just one game."

"Sure." Said Carlisle. "Some of us were leaving, you can take their place…Who does first?" he asked throwing the ball.

Victoria caught it with the same speed that Carlisle did. "I'm the one with the wicked curveball."

Jasper and Emmett grinned. "Oh I think we can handle that."

As the Cullens, Laurent and Victoria moved off into the field.

James stayed put, staring at Edward. Then a cool breeze sent Harrys scent to his nostrils, he smelled it relishing in the sweetness, it was too sweet to be human, too good, too good to pass up. "You brought a snack." He said.

Edward stepped in front of Harry, as the Cullens huddled around them. Harry took out his wand from his pocket, ready for anything.

"A human?" asked Laurent.

"The boy is with us." said Carlisle.

James ignored Carlisle and lunged at Harry. Before Edward or the Cullens could react, Harry aimed his wand and yelled. "Expelliarmus!" which was a dueling spell used to rebound attackers. A flash of red light blasted out from the tip of his wand hitting James in the chest and sending him flying across the field. Everyone turned to him, but he was already aiming his wand at the other nomads.

Laurent had never met a witch before but he knew their power could easily kill them so he decided to do what was best for his life. "I can see the game is over…We'll go now." By now James was back staring Harry down. "James…"

Harry stared James down, his wand was sparking red lights, ready to fire again. But without another step James turned and walked away with his arm around Victoria.

"Get Harry out of here." said Carlisle. "Go!"

* * *

Racing through the forest, in Emmett Jeep, Edward explained. "Listen James is a tracker, the hunt is his obsession. I read his mind. My reaction, and yours, in the field set him off. We just made this his most exciting game ever. He's never gonna stop."

"What do we do?" asked Harry.

"We have to kill him." said Edward. "Rip him apart and burn the pieces."

"Where are we going?" asked Harry.

"Away from Forks. We'll get a ferry to Vancouver." Edward started.

"How about we go to Hogwarts." asked Harry. "That was the safest place I know. I can call…"

"It's too far Harry." said Edward. "Lets go home and we'll figure out what to do." Harry jumped when he heard a loud bang on the roof of the wrangler and got out his wand. "It's just Emmett." said Edward. "Alice is in the car behind us."

* * *

By the time they entered the house, Harry and Edward saw Carlisle waling out with Laurent. Edward growled Harry gripped his wand. "Wait." said Carlisle. "He came to warn us about James."

"This isn't my fight… " said Laurent. "…and I've grown tired of his games, but he's got unparalleled senses, absolutely lethal. I've never seen anything like him in my 300 years, until now…" he said looking at Harry. "…and the woman, Victoria, don't underestimate her." with that he left.

"I'm gonna run Harry east. If we lead the tracker away from here…" said Edward.

"No Edward. James knows you'd never leave Harry. He'll follow you." said Carlisle, he turned to Harry. "Harry, do you have your flying license?"

"No. I left it at Hogwarts." said Harry. "I didn't think I'd need it over here."

Alice jumped in. "I'll go with Harry. Jasper and I will drive him south." She turned to her brother, who was clutching Harry like a protective parent. "I'll keep him safe Edward."

* * *

Harry got in the back seat of Jaspers blue jaguar, holding the door open. Edward leaned in. "I should stay Edward, I know how to fight…If…If anything happens to…"

"Nothings gonna happen to us." Edward interrupted, his voice was sure. "There's seven of us and there's two of them and when everything's done I'm gonna come back and get you."

Harry nodded. "Yeah…"

Edward gripped Harrys hand. "Harry you are my life now." They kissed as the engine started, Harry closed the door and they drove away.

* * *

Hours later they arrived at Los Angeles, California and checked into a hotel in Rodeo Drive where it's most crowded. Once in the room Alice got a vision.

"What is it?" asked Jasper. "What do you see?"

"The tracker…" said Alice. "He changed course…" Jasper gave hre some papers and a penchil. "Mirrors, a room full of mirrors." Alice drew a picture.

"So the course of the tracker is gonna lead him to a ballet studio?" asked Harry.

"You know this place?" asked Alice.

"No. But I saw one as we were driving into the city." said Harry. "It's the only place that came to mind."

Jaspers phone rang. "It's Edward." he said, handing the phone to Harry.

Harry answered the call. "Edward are you OK?"

"We lost the tracker." said Edward. He was driving in the passenger seat of the car and Carlisle was driving. Edward was exhausted, emotionally dried out. "The woman is still in the area…I'm coming to get you. Then you and I are gonna go somewhere alone. And the others will keep hunting. I'll do whatever it takes to make you safe again, even if that means following you back to England."

* * *

While Alice and Jasper waited for Edward in the lobby. Harry got a call up in the room. "Hello."

"Why hello Merlin." Harry recognized the voice as James.

"What do you want?" asked Harry.

"Come to the ballet studio on Sunset Boulevard or I'll kill your mate." said James. "Don't make me come get you."

* * *

It was night. Harry arrived at the ballet studio. He had his wand in his pocket, as he walked into the building, he was going through his battle strategy, he'd never faced a vampire one on one before. From the shadows out came James.

"What are you that makes you so delicious?" asked James. "A wizard." Harry gripped his wand tight. "They say the blood of a wizard is like nectar from the Gods. It's so unfair that the pathetic excuse for a vampire, Edward, gets you all to himself."

"Don't bring Edward into this." said Harry. "This is between you and me. He has nothing to do with this."

"Oh but he does." said James. "Lets play."

Harry waved his wand blasting James into a column before running towards the doors. James flew into the air and landed in front of him, grabbed him by the throat and mimicking what the he did to him. Harry hit the column and fell to the floor. "So beautiful, good enough to eat. Too bad he didn't turn you, leaving you mortal and fragile."

"Who said I'm fragile." said Harry. "Bombarda!" a beam of yellow light came out of his wand catapulting James out the window of the studio. Harry tried to get up but James was back in less than two minutes.

James stomped on Harrys leg with all his strength, Harry heard a loud CRACK, Harry yelled hearing his bones break. "Yes… That's it, scream! Scream for your vampire! Where is he now!" He leaned in and sank his teeth into Harrys wrist, the blood was every bit as delectable as he thought it was.

Then Harry heard a BOOM, turning trying to use what little consciousness he had left, he saw Edward who had blasted James into the back cement, mirror lined, wall. Edwards look killed him, his look was of utter guilt and rage.

* * *

Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Carlisle arrived while Edward strangled with James. Alice went to check on Harry and saw the bite mark. "Carlisle!"

Carlisle turned to Edward. "Go to Harry…Emmett and the others will deal with him."

Edward let go just as Jasper and Emmett clutched onto James and made his way to Harry. By now Alice had jumped onto James and ripped his head off. Carlisle was at Harrys side. He listened to Carlisle. "His femoral arteries have been severed, he's got two cracked ribs, his leg bones are crushed and he's losing too much blood."

Harry started convulsing and Edward felt his forehead. "It's the venom…" his voice cracked. 'This is my fault.' He thought. "Carlisle, what are my options…" Carlisle was helping Alice strap a belt to Harrys leg to try and stop the bleeding. "Carlisle!" he growled.

"You have to suck out the venom." said Carlisle.

"You know I won't be able to stop." said Edward "I can't."

"Then find the will to stop. Edward, you must do it before it spreads. If it does the venom will kill this creature inheritance he's destined to receive. If it does, he will die." Carlisle explained. "You must do it now, he only has minutes left..."

Edwards lips trembled, if he could cry he would be sobbing. "I'm gonna make it go away Harry."

He bit down and sucked in. After minutes Carlisle intercepted. "Edward stop. His blood is clean…" Edward continued to drink, Harrys blood was amazing. "Edward stop, you're killing him…" Harrys eyesight began to fade, so was Carlisle's voice until he saw black.

* * *

Everyone rushed into the house, Edward carried Harry to the guest room everyone followed. Carlisle ran to Harrys table mirror. "I solemly swear that I am up to no good." Immediately he saw Hermione on the other side of the mirror working at her desk. "Miss. Granger."

Hermione turned to look at him over her half moon spectacles. "Yes? "

"I need to speak to Albus." said Carlisle. "I'm Carlisle, we need help with Harry!"

"What kind of help?" asked Hermione. "What happened to Harry?" her voice was alarmed.

"Medical help." Said Carlisle. "He was attacked by a nomad vampire."

Hermione took a moment to think. "Does your house have a full length mirror?"

Rosalie stepped in. "Yes."

"Meet me there in 5 minutes." said Hermione. Then her image was gone, leaving Carlisle with his reflexion on the glass. Edward stayed with Harry as they ran up to Rosalies walk in closet where there was a full length mirror. They saw Hermione standing next to a lady who looked like a nurse. Hermione touched the glass and stepped through into the Rosalies closet with the lady holding her medical bag.

"This is Madame Pomfrey." said Hermione. "The school nurse."

Pomfrey hugged Carlisle. "Carlisle, it's been a long time. Where's Harry."

"This way Poppy." said Carlisle as he escorted Pomfrey, Hermione and the Cullens back to the guestroom.

* * *

By the time Harry woke up, Hermione had to return to school, she was replaced by McGonagall who came as soon as she heard. As Harrys eyes focused he saw he was back in the Cullens guest room He also heard a voice. "Potter… " it was McGonagall's voice, he also recognized her by her green velvet robe and her pointed conical hat. He tried to get up. "Professor…" He looked around to see Madame Pompfrey by his bed checking his vitals with a medical charm.

"Don't move Potter." said McGonagall.

"Where is he?" asked Harry. "Where's Edward?"

"He's outside." said McGonagall. "He wouldn't leave your side and Pomfrey…insisted. You know how she is with her patients…You rest now." Harry nodded and closed his eyes.

* * *

An hour later, Madame Pomfrey allowed the Cullens in, Edward was immediately on the chair next to Harrys bed. "He'll be fine in a few days." said Pomfrey. She turned to Carlisle. "I gave him some Skelegrow, so he'll be in for a rough night, regrowing bones is a nasty business."

"A slumber spell could work…Poppy." suggested McGonagall.

"SLUMBER ULTIMA PRIMUS." chanted Pompfrey and Harry started to drift off to sleep. "If there's anything you need Carlisle, call me through the mirror."

Carlisle nodded and everyone left the room, leaving Edward alone with Harry. Edward kisses Harrys hand as he heard the wizard mutter in his sleep. "Don't leave me Edward."

"Where else am I gonna go?" said Edward. He leaned in and kissed Harry on the lips before sitting back to watch over his mates dream like a hawk.

***Thank you for your support. Keep the reviews coming. I'm busy working on other things, so the next chapter will take me a while. Also we're now entering NEW MOON and then we'll be sliding into a little of DEATHLY HALLOWS. I promise an update before the end of the week.***


	6. Jilted by love & Reunited with Friends

Harry found Edward in the forest, he had spent the whole day in the forest thinking.

"We have to leave forks." said Edward.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Carlisle is supposed to look ten years older than he looks and people are starting to notice." said Edward.

"Ok…" nodded Harry. "I'll have to talk to Dumbledore, maybe he knows of a place here in the U.S. where we can go, where it's relatively safe for us to go." There was a long silence, Edward was speechless, Harry could tell he was struggling with something he didn't know what to say. "…When you said we…"

"I meant my family and myself…" said Edward.

Harry shivered in his skin. "Edward, what happened with James, was nothing. It's not something that hasn't happened to me before. I've gotten attacked ever since I was eleven, I'm used to it, I deal with it, I move on…"

"You're right. It was nothing. Nothing but what I always suspected would happen…" said Edward, he hadn't made eye contact since he said 'my family and myself' he just couldn't. "…and nothing compared with what could've happened, what could happen. With James dead, Victoria will return for blood, the Volturi are sending vampires to investigate us and the situation, if they find out what you are they will hunt you down to turn you and force you to join them. You just don't belong in my world, the vampire world, Harry."

"Your world? You're a vampire, a magical creature, vampires wizards, we are both in the same world." stated Harry.

"No we don't, you live in the Wizarding World, I live in the Vampire World, our customs, our beliefs, our ways of life, are totally different." said Edward.

"I belong with you." said Harry. "I'm coming." he stated.

"Harry, I don't' want you to come." Said Edward. His words were like knives slashing this throat.

"You don't want me…" muttered Harry.

"No." said Edward. "But, if you can just promise me something…Don't do anything reckless…For your worlds sake...And I promise you something, this is the last time you'll ever see me, I won't come back. You can go on with your life without any interference from me. It'll be like I never existed, I promise." He was trying to contain himself when he saw Harrys hands trembling with pain. "You're just not good for me…"

"I'm not good enough for you…" muttered Harry.

"You're too good for me, Harry." said Edward. "You deserve more, and you'll get it once I'm gone."

"Please Edward…don't" whispered Harry.

"Goodbye…" said Edward.

Harry closed his eyes as Edward kissed the wizards forehead, pleading in whispers for the vampire to stay. But when he opened his eyes, Edward was gone.

* * *

OCTOBER...

...NOVEMBER

* * *

It was late November, by now Harry had met Jacob, and they'd become friends, he's lived in the Cullens residence alone, for three months, they'd left papers leaving the house in his name allegedly while they were away handling an "emergency family matter". Harry still went to school, got the grades but was basically a ghost to everyone, quiet, distant and detached. One Friday afterschool he walked through the forest and into the clearing, which in September blossomed with flowers, it was now a dry patch of dead weeds. He kneeled down to touch the Earth, it was filled with life yet he felt empty and dead.

Feeling the cold tighten around his body, he decided it was time to get home and get some food when he spotted Laurent standing nearby, looking straight at him. He grabbed his wand from his pocket, hiding it from sight in his jacket sleeve.

"Harry." said Laurent. "I didn't expect to find you here. But they're gone, I'm surprised they left you behind. Aren't you sort of a pet of theirs. Do the Cullens visit often?"

"Why are you here? asked Harry.

"I came as a favor to Victoria." said Laurent. "She feels it perfect to kill Edwards mate given he killed hers, an eye for an eye. It should be simple, after all how much could you mean to him when he left you here unprotected." He sighed. "Victoria won't be happy of my killing you." Harry gripped his want tight. "But I can't help myself you are so…mouth watering."

Before Laurent or Harry could react, they heard a SNAP, from the trees out came a giant black wolf. The biggest Harry had ever seen, it was huge, behind him came four more about the same size. They all growled at the vampire. Laurent blurred away at high speed, but Harry decided to give the wolves a change to nail him. He pulled out his wand. "Petrificus Totalus!" he chanted. A bright blue spark shot out of his wand tip, hitting Laurent on the back. The vampires eyes widened as he fell onto the ground like a block of cement. He could see the wolves jumping him, ripping him apart yet he couldn't scream. The wolves looked at Harry who vanished in a swirl of red smoke. They all looked at each other thinking what was going on.

Harry reappeared in the Cullen house, he ran up to his room and picked up the magic mirror and ran to back downstairs. Unknown to him Jacob, back in his human form snuck into the house to find out what was going on. He saw Harry run into the kitchen and creeped into a corner to watch and listen, Harrys back was to him. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." said Harry. Jacob saw the mirror glowing bright before he saw a young girl inside it.

"Harry?" asked Hermione. She looked as Harry started to sob. "Harry?! What's wrong?"

"Everything Hermione." cried Harry. "Forks is a mess."

"Edward broke up with me and left town, saying it was for my own safety…To protect me from the vampires."

"When was this?" asked Hermione.

"Two months ago, they left me babysitting the house until they return…" He laughed sarcastically. "…that is if they return. Oh and now I find out there are giant wolves in the forest."

"I'm so sorry honey." said Hermione. She then stopped and realized what he said. "Wait…What?! Wolves?!"

"Yeah. Giant ones about ten feet long." said Harry. "I just can't deal with this now. Not here alone…" he broke into tears again. "My heart aches so much...He broke my heart!"

"What can I do?" asked Hermione.

"I wanna get out of here." said Harry. "I wanna come home to Hogwarts. Can you ask Dumbledore if it's possible? I don't care what he says, I'll have simply have to get my creature inheritance there." Hermione was silent, nodding and thinking how she was gonna handle talking to the headmaster. "Hermione… Please."

"I"ll owl him tonight and I'll talk to him first thing tomorrow." said Hermione. "Harry…I promise."

Harry nodded. "If there's anyone I trust in this world with my life Hermione, it's you and Ron…I trust you." with that Hermione's face faded from the mirror. "Mischief managed…" The mirror glowed, leaving Harrys reflection staring back at him. He left some soup brewing in the kitchen, and with a big sigh he picking up the mirror, hugged it against his chest and took headed into the living room. "Aaaaah!" he yelled seeing Jacob standing by the fireplace. "What are you doing here?" he asked putting the mirror down on the table.

"I came to see if you were alright?" asked Jacob.

"Yeah…Why wouldn't I be?" asked Harry.

"The wolves…" said Jacob.

Harry looked at him. "How did you…" Jacob nodded. "You mean you're a…a werewolf?!"

"Yeah I am…" said Jacob. "…and you're a…wizard?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah I am…" he pulled out his wand. "Was it the wand?" he asked. "Or the disappearing in smoke that clearing it up?"

"Yeah…What was that?" asked Jacob.

"It's called smoking. The ability to teleport by means of smoke, we smoke in and out places appearing in others." Jacob nodded.

"Cool." said Jacob. "Listen, I know you the Cullens told you about me and Bella. I…I wanna explain…"

"…Jacob. What you do is none of my business." Harry interrupted. "It's not my place to tell you who you should or should hang out with, befriend or fuck. I really hope you two find happiness together…But I just suggest you keep an eye out for her and be careful."

"Thanks for the warning." said Jacob. "You know I'm gonna have to tell the pack about you."

"Don't bother pal." said Harry, wiping his tears away. "I'll be gone soon, away from Forks, away from the Cullens and away from the human muggle world."

"What is that?" asked Jacob, pointing to the mirror.

"It's a magic mirror." said Harry. "It allows me to talk to my friends back home."

* * *

The following morning Harry was cooking up some scrambled eggs in the kitchen then the mirror in the kitchen glowed, signaling someone was calling. "I solemnly sweat that I am up to no good."

"Ah Harry…" said Dumbledore. "Miss. Granger owled me last night. I'm sorry for what has happened. It must be hard for you. But don't give up on Edward Harry, I have a feeling, that the story doesn't here, nor does it end like this. "

"Yes it has professor, it has been hard. You have no idea and I appreciate your words but I can't even think of Edward right now." said Harry. "I just want to come home, to Hogwarts."

"Hermione mentioned it my boy." said Dumbledore. Harry sat down to eat as he listned carefully. "I also think, with the Cullens gone and rogue vampires around the town, it is wise for you to return." Harry kept eating, suddenly his appetite returned with the thought of seeing his school and his friends. "Voldemort has been rather quiet lately, there have been no more attacks. "

"That's odd." Said Harry. "Why?"

"I suspect it due to the overwhelming number of aurors patrolling Britain. They've managed to trap twenty Deatheaters, though they were noted to have been realtivly new and inexperiences, they're still Deatheaters. I fear Voldemort is regrouping, thinking and strategizing his next attack to keep his followers safe from being caught. This quietness won't last long."

"So what do we do?" asked Harry.

"We must move quickly before things become dangerous for traveling again." said Dumbledore.

"Can't I use the mirror to get to Hogwarts?" asked Harry.

"I'm afraid since you haven't studied reflexiportation, which is the art of mirror teleportation, it won't be possible. People will arrive in a few hours to pick you up so I suggest you prepare your things and I suggest you prepare your broom."

"Yes professor." said Harry. Dumbledore faded. "Mischief managed." And bolted up the stairs to shower and get dressed.

* * *

Three hours later, Harry pacing the all over the house. He then turned to the window and saw Ron, Hermione, Remus, Snape and Moody swoop down and land on the driveway. He opened the door and ran hugging his friends.

"This is all very touching Potter, but I suggest you run along and get your things." said Snape. "We don't have much time."

Not even thinking of arguing, Harry ran upstairs and packed everything in his trunk. Before leaving he decided to leave a note to the Cullens in case they returned. He wrote it and left in on top of the couch in Edwards room before running downstairs…forgetting the silver hand mirror in the bathroom. Outside he shrunk his trunk and placed it securely in his pocket.

"You might need this lad." said Moody, giving him his FIREBOLT. Harry smiled, feeling the magic of the broom course through his hand. "I suggest you set it for firespeed. Harry nodded, knowing that was the fastest sped a broom can manage.

"PROTECTO IVISIBLITO!" chanted Snape.

"It's a spell to shield ourselved from enemy eyes as well as and muggles." said Hermione. "We learned it last month. I'll teach you later."

"Listen up. We're fly all day, our destination is LOTUS ACADEMY OF MAGIC, in Maine." Snape explained. "We will stop there for the night and once we know the coast is clear we will fly to Hogwarts. Understood?" Everyone nodded a yes as the six flew up into the sky and disappeared. No one saw the brown wolf, Jacob, looking from the nearby shadows of the forest.

* * *

Days later, it was Friday again, Bella arrived to talk to Edward one last time. Still having the key, she walked into the house to find it deserted. Searching every room, she found Harrys letter on Edwards bed, read it. She grinned and put the letter in her jacket before leaving the house.

That very night, Jacob found the letter in the pocket of her jacket and wondered what it meant. 'Why did Bella have that note when it was for Edward? And why didn't she break it? What had happened to the Cullens? What was Bella planning?' he thought.

* * *

The six brooms landed on the rooftop terrace of the LOTUS ACADEMY OF MAGIC, the official school of witchcraft and wizardry in northern New England. By 7:00pm. A beautiful and vast, castle like, estate built into the thickest most dense region of the forest. They were greeted by a tall blond hair woman, in her fifties, dressed in a dark suit, she greeted them with a smile. "Welcome to Lotus Academy, I am Headmistress Annabeth Taylor."

"Thank you Annabeth." said Snape.

"Oh it's no trouble Severus." said Annabeth. "We're glad to help."

"I promise as soon as it's safe to fly we will be our of your way." said Snape.

"Of course." smiled Annabeth. "Mrs. Weasley, Miss. Granger, Mr. Moody, Mr. Lupin and Mr. Potter you are most welcome…Come, dinner is served and you must rest after your long journey."

They group spent two days in Maine, waiting, by then Harry had told his friends everything that's happened. Ron was furious at the Cullens but Hermione was sure they didn't intend it in a bad way though there was no good way to have handled the situation. After much debate, Ron agreed, both were supportive that everything will be alright. On the third day, they got a signal from Dumbledore that it was safe to cross the ocean, as Harry felt the salty breeze of the clouds he dreamt of his own comfortable bed in the Gryffindor dormitory just calling his name.

* * *

Saturday afternoon, around 5:00, the six brooms land on the terrace outside Dumbledores office. Dumbledore welcomes them in, "Welcome all. Harry…." he said when Harry hugged him. "…it's good to see you my boy."

"Thank you sir." said Harry.

"You must all be exhausted from your journey. Professors, you may leave…" said Dumbledore. "…and thank you." Snape Remus and Moody left the room to their respective quarters.

Dumbledore stayed with the golden trio. "Please children sit." He lead them to the sitting area in front of the office fireplace and Harry tells him everything in detail, everything from of the nomad coven attack, how Edward left with the Cullens to protect him from any more nomad attacks, to Laurent's attack to the werewolves. "Harry, I know it's too soon, but I do not see any real bad intentions from the Cullens or from much less Edward, though I understood how much it hurts and how angry you must be. But Harry, you must never lose faith, when love is real, it works out no matter the obstacles."

"A part of me is hopeful professor. But I'm not holding my breath." said Harry.

"Now, I'd like you all to go up to your dormitories and rest before dinner. But I would like you all to return here before retiring for the evening. Professor McGonagall will bring you up."

"Yes professor." said Harry. "What is it?"

"It's something best left for later." said Dumbledore.

"Is it bad?" asked Ron.

"Oh no my boy. Quite the opposite, something that will cheer you all up." said Dumbledore.

"Thank you professor, for everything." said Harry. "I'm glad to be home." He hugged Dumbledore before leaving the office with Ron and Hermione.

***I can't believe I was able to post this chapter today... Yey... The remaining part of the stories will slowly jump back and forth from the Twilight books to the Harry Potter books, like a slinky. The following chapters won't see much of Twilight, since I've focused the story on the Twilight books for the first six chapters, it will be more focused on Harry Potter for, but don't worry they will return laaaaater on... Enjoy, reviews and comments welcome as always.***


	7. The Deathly Hallows I

"Ah glad you all could make it." said Dumbledore. "I trust you had a good supper?"

"Yes professor." said Ron.

"I'm glad." smiled Dumbledore. "Please sit down…" the three friends sit. "I'm happy to report that Mr. Bill Weasley and Miss. Delacour's wedding. You and all your friends will be given a special permission to attend the wedding on Saturday. It will be this weekend so you'll all be escorted by the Order to the Burrow and you'll be escorted back to Hogwarts on Sunday night..."

* * *

The party was quite the sensation, laughing drinking and merry dancing, everything a wizard wedding should be like. Until a bright ball of light, interrupted the wedding. It came to life in the middle of the dance floor, it's voice echoed through the tent. "The ministry has fallen…" as it spoke the ord showed images of what it was reporting. "…the Minister of Magic is dead. They are coming…They are coming…."

In moments everyone scattered as Deatheaters crashed the wedding. Harry tried to go and fight when Lupin grabbed him and ordered "Go!"

* * *

Hermione grabbed Ron and Harry and aparated to central London where they ran to the sidewalk before being squashed by a double decker bus. They began walking at a quick pace looking out for trouble.

"Where are we?" asked Ron.

"Shaftesbury Avenue." said Hermione. "I used to come to the theater here with mom and dad. It's the only thing that popped into my head…This way." She led them into a dark alley and pulled out three sets of clothes from her tiny bag. Ron looked at her. "Undetectable Extension Charm…"

After they changed they went to café. "What about all the people at the wedding? Do you think we should go back?" asked Harry.  
"They're after you mate." said Ron. "So where do we go from here? The Leaky Cauldron?"

"It's too dangerous." said Hermione. "If Voldemort has taken over the Ministry then none of the old places are safe. Everyone from the wedding would have gone underground, into hiding."

Harry saw to customers come in, he noticed them with wands. "Get down!" he yelled before the two attackers shot curses. "Stupefy!" he yelled incapacitating one of the attackers.

"Expulso!" yelled the other.

"Petrificus totalus!" yelled Hermione hitting the Deatheater in the stomach. The waitress walked back in and saw the mess. "Go!" ordered Hermione. "Leave."

"Lock the door." said Harry. "Get the lights." Ron used the deluminator to absorb all the lights in the café.

"It's better we wipe their memories…" said Harry.

"Obliviate." chanted Hermione and erased both Deatheaters memories. Walking down the street Hermione remembered. "We didn't celebrate your birthday Harry. Dorian, Ginny and I were gonna bring the cake out at the end of the wedding."

"Hermione, no offense, I appreciate it but given that we were almost killed by a couple of Deatheaters five minutes ago…"

"Right." said Hermione.

"We need to get off the street." said Ron. "Somewhere safe."

Harry led them into Grimmauld Place. They were spooked by a ghostly apparition of Dumbledore. Then they found Kreacher and asked where the real locket.

"It's Master Regulus locket." said Kreacher.

"But there were two weren't there?" asked Harry. "where's the other?"

"Did you ever see it?" asked Hermione.

"Answer her?" ordered Harry.

"Yes…" said Kreacher. "It was here. In this house. Master Regulus ordered Kreacher to destroy it but Kreacher could not."

"Where is it?" asked Harry. "Did someone take it?"

"He came in the night." said Kreacher. "He took many things including the locket?"

"Who did?" asked Harry.

Kreacher sighed. "Mundungus Fletcher."

"Find him." ordered Harry.

Minutes later Kreacher arrived with Fletcher and Dobby. Hermione pointed her wand at the man and chanted. "Expelliarmus." His wand flew out of his hand and into hers.

"Listen, I panicked that night alright." said Fletcher as the trio backed him into a corner.

"When you turned this place over. Don't deny it, you found a locket am I right?" asked Harry.

"Was it valuable?" asked Fletcher. "Bleeding give it away didn't? There I was flogging me wares in Diagon Alley, when some Ministry hag comes up and asked me to see me license…Says she's a mind to lock me up and would've done too if she hand't taken a fancy to that locket."

"Who was she? The witch? Do you know?" asked Harry.

Fletcher picked up a newspaper and showed them the picture. The trio looked at each other…It was Umbridge.

* * *

Hours later, after barely escaping with their lives, they apparated to a forest, with the locket. Ron was injured and was moaning pain. "Harry!" said Hermione. "Quickly in my bag the bottle labeled "Essence of Dittany." Harry searched but accioed the potion to him to avoid losing time in the endless abyss of stuff.

"I thought we were going back to Grimmauld Place." said Harry.

"We were but the Deatheater had hold of me and I knew once he'd seen where we were we couldn't stay there…" Hermione cried as he poured drops over Rons broken arm. "…so I brought us here but Ron got splinched…"

Harry stayed with him as she got up and chanted "Protego totallum. Salvio hexia."

"What are you doing?" asked Harry.

"Protective enchantments." Hermione explained. "I don't fancy another visit like the one we had in Saftesbury Avenue, do you? You can get going on the tent."

"Tent?" asked Harry. "Where am I…" he stopped as he looked back at Hermione's bag.

* * *

The next day they took turns trying to destroy the locket. "You first." said Hermione.

"Dissendium." Said Harry. "The wand shot a charm but did nothing.

Hermione tried next. "Incendium." The locket was engulfed in savage flamed… nothing, the locket just chittered.

"Expluso." chanted Harry….nothing, the locket just screeched uncomfortably. "Diffindio." It was blasted away…nothing. "Reducto."…nothing.

* * *

They were taking turns wearing the locket. The following night, while Hermione was cutting Harrys hair, she got an idea. "Oh my God." She gasped and walked off.

"What?" asked Harry. He checked his hair.

Hermione picked up a book. "I'll tell you in a minute."

Maybe you can tell me now…" Harry insisted.

"The Sword of Gryffindor, it's goblin made." Hermione explained.

"Brilliant." said Harry. 'So what?' he thought.

"Dirt and rust have no effect on the blade." Hermoine explained, showing him the book. "It only takes in that which makes it stronger…"

" …" said Harry.

"Harry you've already deatroyed one Horcrux right? Tom Riddle's diary in the Chamber of Secrets. In the Chamber of Secrets you stabbed the Basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor, it's blade is impregnated with Basilisk venom. Which is why…"

"It can destroy Horcruxes." added Harry. He sat down at the table with her and the book. "You're brilliant Hermione, truly!"

Hermione giggled. "Actually I'm highly logical which allows me to look past extraneous details and perceive clearly that which others overlook."

"The only problem is…" said Harry.

"The sword was stolen." said Ron. He was pale and his eyes were dark and cloudy.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry.

"Wrong? Nothings wrong." said Ron. "Don't expect me to be happy because there's another damn thing we gotta find." His tone was angry and aggressive.

"I thought you knew what you signed up for." stated Harry. "I don't understand. What part of this isn't living up to your expectations? Did you think we were gonna stay at a five star hotel finding a Horcrux every other day? Did you think you'd be back home by supper time?"

"I just thought that after all this time we would've achieved something. Said Ron. "I thought you knew something more. I thought Dumbledore would've told you something worthwhile. I thought you had a plan!"

"I told you everything Dumbledore told me." said Harry. "In case you forgot we have found a Horcrux already!"

"Ron!" said Hermione. "Take off the Horcrux. You wouldn't be saying this if you hadn't been wearing it all day!" After a fight Ron storms off leaving her and Harry alone.

* * *

The following night Hermione and Harry apparated to Godricks Hollow. Harry visited his parents grave, then they followed Bathilda Bagshot back to her hosue, much to Hermiones refusal. There they were attacked by Nagini who had possessed the woman but Hermione managed to apparated them away to a forest, it was all in yellow, oranges and red, a clear sign of fall. Harry came out of the tent. "You've outdone yourself Hermione…"

"The Forest of Dean, I used to camp here with my family." Said Hermione. "Years ago. It's the same. Like nothings changed…Not true of course everything's changed."

Later night Harry followed his fathers patronum to a frozen lake, the stage went inside and under the ice. 'Ice in the fall?' Harry thought. 'There must be something magical hidden in there.' Peeking in he saw the Sword of Gryffindor at the bottom, and was forced to unmelt the ice and get into the ice cold water, forgetting the locket was around his neck. As he was about to grab the sword the Horcrux fought to get away, slowly choking Harry, before he could drown he was pulled out by Ron.

"Are you mental?" asked Ron.  
"It was you?" asked Harry, shaking.

"Yeah." said Ron. He picked up the Horcrux and gave the sword to Ron. After Harry opened it with parseltongue, Voldemort's curse tried to darken Rons mind bringing out his inner fears. But Ron faced it and Smashed the sword into the locket destroying the Horcrux.

* * *

After betrayed by Xenophilius Lovegood, they were taken to Malfoy Manor and taken inside to the livingroom.

"Well Draco?" said Bellatrix. She escorted Draco to Harry. "Now, if this isn't Harry, and we call the Dark Lord, he'll kill us all."

"What's wrong with his face?" asked Draco.

"Yes?" asked Bellatrix. "What is wrong with his face?"

Greyback, the werewolf, stepped forward. "We found him like that in the forest."

"Or ran into a stinging jinx…" said Bellatrix. "Was it you dearie?" she asked Hermione. "Give me her wand… We'll see what her last spell was…" she laughed as she saw the Sword of Gryffindor in Greybacks hand and gasped. "Where did you get that from?" she asked.

"It was in her bag when we searched her." said Greyback. "I reckon it's mine now…"

Bellatrix cracked sending stinging curses to the Deatheaters. "Are you mad?!" asked Greyback terrified of Bellatrixs wrath as she used her wand to wrap an angry hissing black python tightly around his body.

"Get out!" yelled Bellatrix. "Put the boys in the cellar. I'm gonna have a conversation with the mudblood, girl to girl!"

In the cellar Harry and Ron found Luna and crept up to the livingroom once Dobby jinxed Wormtail. After getting Hermione, Dobby apparated them out but not before Bellatrix threw a dagger at the elf. By the time they reached the beach, near one of the Orders safe houses, Dobby died in Harrys arms with the dagger was embedded in his heart. Harry buried him, like humans bury their loved ones.


	8. A Bittersweet Reunion

Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived in Hogsmeade. Before they were even spotted, they snuck into the castle with the help of Ariana's painting in Aberforth's house. Halfway inside the tunnel they heard footsteps.

"Lumos." Whispered the three friends and saw Neville.

"Neville!" said Harry. "You look like hell."

"Seamus is worse." said Neville. He lead the way down the cavernous corridor.

"I don't remember this on the Marauders Map…" said Ron.

"It never existed before." said Neville. "The seven secrets passages were sealed off before the start of the year. This is the only way in or out… Snape pretended to chase away Dumbledore from the castle and all the Deatheaters and the Dementors left after him. It was really Aberforth, Dumbledore's brother, he used the Pollyjuice Potion and added mermaid weed to make the potion last triple the time. They'll never catching him and I reckon he'll take them on a wilde goose chase throughout London and into Scotland…

"And Dumbledore?" asked Harry. "The real Dumbledore?"

"He's hidden in the Room of Requirements." said Neville. "The spirits of the Founders have used their magic, the magic of the school and the magic in the grounds to keep him undetectably hidden inside the walls as we know how the Room of Requirements works. It was amazing it's the first time that's happened, no one, not even Dumbledore had ever seen the ghosts of the founders."

"The room is controlled by the founders…" said Hermione. "It can create secret passages to any room and office in the castle."

"Yes." said Neville. "It's the only way Dumbledore has been able to go in and out of his office. You can say he moves though the castle inside it's walls."

They entered the room of requirements and several people practicing their dueling with McGonagall who paced the floor watching, they all turned as Neville brought in the trio. "Oh children!" McGonagall greeted, the three gave her a hug before she composed herself. "I'm glad you made it in one piece." She turned to Seamus. "Mr. Finnigan, get the word out to Remus and the others that Mr. Potter, Miss. Granger and Mr. Weasley are safe in the castle."

Seamus ran to the radio, magically enchanted to communicate with the remaining Order with undetectable charms. "River. D.A. calling Do you read? We have a new weather report: Lighting has struck. I repeat, lighting has struck!"

McGonagall turned to the rest of the group, there were about twenty. "Everyone, lessons are done for tonight. It's almost dinner, please make your ways to the Great Hall." the students nodded and made their way out. "Potter, you Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger follow me… Professor Dumbledore asked to bring you to his office as soon as you arrived…There's something you need to know…"

* * *

The trio followed McGonagall into Dumbledores office. Dumbledore looked as if he'd aged twenty years, but his eyes twinkled as he saw the three students walk in. "Bless the founders you've come home in one piece."

"Yes Professor." Said Harry. "We managed to destroy a Horcrux using the Sword of Gryffindor."

"Ah yes. The Basilisk venom" said Dumbledore.

"Yes. Prefessor." said Hermione. "We've also acquired Helga Hufflepuffs Chalice in Madame Lestrange's vault."

"Very good my girl." said Dumbledore. "Three are destroyed. With the chalice, found there are three yet to be found."

"With the Hufflepuff's Chalice, I suspect there may be more in the castle…We should keep looking." said Harry.

"Yes we should." Said Dumbledore. "But not yet…Voldemort has no clue you're here, and I suspect he will not have a clue for a long time. The Dementors are on the outer grounds, away from the school, and with the spirits of the founders shielding the school they will not sense your presence…We must search slowly, if it takes weeks then it'll take weeks. School must continue to be as normal to avoid suspicions, you will all go to your classes, but never go out into the grounds." They all nodded. "and I have given instructions for you to have three hours after bed hours to search the castle… But never out on the grounds, just to avoid being seen by any rogue Dementors or Deatheaters."

"Yes Professor." said Harry.

"There is one more thing Harry." said Harry. "Professor Olga Owlmore, your History of Magic teacher had assigned everyone to authenticate their family trees…" said Dumbledore. "…and we discovered something quite extraordinary in Mr. Dorian Hoffman's tree." He cleared the large rectangular desk in the center of the room and McGonagall rolled out a long scroll of a family tree. The three friends gasped, Harry couldn't believe his eyes he looked at Dumbledore. "Mr. Hoffman is your second cousin Harry." Harrys eyes watered. "As you can see, his father was your fathers cousin. Their mothers, your grandmothers, were sisters…and if you look all the way up…Both of your grandfathers and grandmothers were each descendants of one of the Hogwarts founders."

"Which m…means th...that…" said Hermione. "Both Harry and Dorians are the owners of Hogwarts. This is their legitimate home."

"Yes Miss. Granger." Said Dumbledore. "Both Mr. Potter and Mr. Hoffman each have several homes left to them by their parents, including several that belong to both. Hogwarts is one of them…Which is why the Spirits of the founders have risen. Now more than ever, they have come to protect their last blood remaining descendants."

"Harry and Dorian…" said Ron.

Harry fell to the floor overwhelmed by the news. He cried with happiness to finally have a relative, a cousin, someone to call family. Ron and Hermione hugged him. Harry wiped his tears. "I…I want to see him."

"I'm afraid that's not possible at the moment." said McGonagall.

"Why?" asked Harry. "Is he alright?"

"Just today Mr. Hoffman received his creature inheritance." said McGonagall. "He will be out of contact with the students for a few days until the teachers help control his new powers and lifestyle."

"Despite this little inconvenience, consider this as a late birthday present by boy." said Dumbledore.

Harry nodded, smiling. "I couldn't ask for a better present professor."

* * *

Back in Forks…The Cullens, except for Edward, had returned to their home. The house was deserted and they decided to look around town. Harry was no where to be seen. Alice and Emmett were in town. Alice was talking to Edward on her cel when she bumped into Bella.

"Alice!" said Bella. She greeted her so warm and sweet.

"Hi Isabella." Alice greeted politely.

"Where's Edward?" asked Bella.

"He's away on vacation." Said Alice. Edward was listening to the conversation.

"Alone?" asked Bella.

"Yes." Said Alice. "It's a business trip. Isabella, now that I see you I might as well ask, since we're asking everyone. Have you seen Harry, he wasn't at home and no has seen him…"

"Oh…You didn't here?" asked Bella.

"What?" asked Alice.

"Harry died…" said Bella.

"What?" gasped Alice. If Edwards heart were beating it would have stopped cold. "When?" How?"

"It was a few days after you left…Some lady with red hair, I think, came to your house. I saw her run off into the woods with his body…" said Bella. She cried. "I told my dad, he sent cops to search the forest but they didn't find him…"

* * *

Edward who was in Rio, in a runned down house, looking like a homeless corpse felt as if his life were broken again, if someone had ripped out his soul as he crushed the cel phone with his trembling hand.

* * *

An hour later, Alice met Emmett in the coffee shop. "Did you find out anything Alice?" asked Emmett.

"He's dead…" said Alice.

"What?!" asked Emmett, alarmed. "Are you sure?"

"Isabella told me Victoria came looking for him, she saw her take his body into the woods, that she told her father." Alice explained. "I just checked with Chief Swan, he did confirm he sent cops into the forest but found no trace of him or Victoria."

"We have to get home and tell the others." said Emmett. He and Alice left not realizing Jacob had heard everything from the parking lot.

* * *

By the time they reached the Cullens house it was late afternoon and everyone knew. They were all devastated, especially Carlisle. Esme tried to comfort him. "I wasn't you fault honey, it was Victorias."

"It was." said Carlisle. "I had a duty, I promised the Order I would protect him…"

Jasper, being the expert military official decided to search the house. As he left Jacob walked into the house. He walked into Harrys room, trying to find some sort of clue, and found the silver hand mirror in the bathroom.

Rosalie jumped immediately. "What are you doing here mutt?" she growled.

"I'm here with an olive branch Miss. Hale." said Jacob.

"Please Jacob." said Esme. "Come in…" she brought him a glass of water.

"Thank you." said Jacob, he took a sip of water. "Harry is not dead…" The Cullens all looked up at him. "I found this in Bella's jacket not long after you left…" It was a letter.

Carlisle took the letter, recognizing the handwriting. "It's from Harry…" He opened it and read it out loud:

Dear Cullens,

I know you left for the greater good, to protect me. These past few months here without you have been horrible, living in this huge empty house alone. It's very painful, for after all these years I had found a family here with you in Forks and just like that it's gone. But I'm not angry, after reflecting in this big house I can say I may be hurt but I'm not angry. Believe me I understand, I would've done the same thing since I've been doing it my whole life…putting my friends safety before my own had I known they were in danger.

Edward, I love you more than my life, I understand why you left. Like I said, I'm hurt, but I'm not angry, I understand, you were just trying to protect me. After crying for days I have decided to leave. I called Dumbledore, he has sent Prof. Moody, Prof. Snape, Prof. Lupin, Hermione and Ron to come get me and take me home. After all this loneliness I miss my home, my school, my friends and…lol…my broom. I'm going home, to deal with my reality, Voldemort, the war and my inheritance, which will have to be dealt with at Hogwarts. My head, my heart and my soul love you and will forever love you and there's still a small piece of my heart that is hopeful that someday you will return for us to finally be a family.

I know you must be furious for my leaving like this, but with you all gone, I need to be where I feel the happiest and that's at home with my friends.

Forever yours,

Harry.

"She lied to us…" said Alice. "She said Harry was dead, she even cried about it."

"That girl is insane…" said Rosalie. "How I'd like to strangle her neck!"

"I broke up with Bella just before I came here." said Jacob. "I hope that by giving you this letter, we can put our differences aside and help Edward be happy with Harry."

"Thank you Jacob." said Esme. With that Jacob turned into a wolf and ran out he door into the woods.

"He's right you know…" said Jasper.

"How are you so sure?" asked Rosalie.

"For one thing, this letter is written in Harrys handwriting, plus, all of Harrys things are gone." said Jasper. "I just checked. If he was killed by Victoria and she took his body… His things would still be here. But they're not. The only thing he forgot to take was this…" he showed them the silver hand mirror.

Alice suddenly froze, everyone turned to her as she projected her vision into their heads.

"Dad…Can you use it to contact Hogwarts?" asked Jasper.

"I can try…" said Carlisle. "I haven't used magic in over a century."

"Please! We don't have much time!" Alice insisted.

* * *

McGonagall was grading papers in the transfiguration classroom when the emerald frame, full length, mirror near her desk. Looking up from her half moon spectacles she saw Carlisle on the other side, from what she could tell they were all in Rosalie's walk in closet in front of the same full length mirror she walked out of.

"Carlisle…" said McGonagall.

"Professor McGonagall we have to speak to Professor Dumbledore immediately!" said Carlisle.

"I'm afraid Professor Dumbledore is not here, he received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and left immediately for London. Ever since their fall, they have gone underground and he's gone to aid them to safety…" said McGonagall

"Please we need to talk in person…Can we come through?" Carlisle insisted. "It's urgent, please."

McGonagall sighed. She magically shut the doors to her office, locking them so they would not be disturbed. "Very well…" she rose from her desk and walked over to the mirror. "All of you join hands to make a chain, Carlisle with your free had I will ask you to please touch the glass…" The Cullens did as they were told. McGonagall put her own hand on the glass as if touching Carlilsles hand and chanted. "Reflexiba Transporto." Her hand went thorugh the glass and grabbed Carlisles, slowly pull them out into the classroom. As the Cullens stepped though the mirror they gasped at the grandness of the room, looking through the large diamond pane windows it was early morning. But McGonagall cleared her thought and in seconds they were back to business. "What's wrong Carlisle?"

"We need to see Harry!" said Carlisle. "It's a matter of life and death."

McGonagall could see honesty in the vampires eyes, it was one of the things she loved most about him ever since he was a first year. "Follow me…the students should be in the Great Hall having breakfast…"

The Cullens followed the witch down the corridors passing cats, frogs, flying owls and bats as they made their way down the stairs and into the entrance hall. Shocked and amazed at the grandeur of Harrys world. They stopped next to two great double doors made of wood finely encrusted with gold. "Wait here…"

They waited but couldn't resist peeking in to see the Great Hall, the double fireplaces, the magic ceiling, the floating candles and the tables with children from eleven to about the age of Harry. They saw McGonagall head to a particular table and saw Harry, sitting with Hermione and with another boy with red hair they hadn't yet met.

"Potter…Please follow me… Miss. Granger, Mrs. Weasley you too…" said McGonagall. "Quickly." They rushed after her until they were outside the Great Hall.

Harry looked at the Cullens and smiled, he was immediately hugged by all of them. "What are you all doing here?" he smiled.

"We'll discuss this in Professor Dumbledore's office…" said McGonagall.

* * *

Once in the Headmasters office and after introductions, mostly Ron to the Cullens, McGonagall let the Cullens tell the whole story and Harrys smile faded.

"That girl is mental." said Ron.

"Harry. We came because it's Edward." said Alice. "I got a vision. He thinks you're dead."

"What?" asked Harry.

"He's going to the Volturi." said Alice. "He wants to die too. He's going to reveal himself to the humans, the Volturi will have no choice but to kill him."

"We…We have to do something!" said Harry. He turned to McGonagall. "Professor…Please!"

"Normally we can not condone this type of escapade." said McGonagall. "But given that Edward is your mate, and your inheritance is in a few days, it would be ludicrous to let him die. If he dies you die…I will allow you to go to Italy." Harry and the Cullens cheered. "Only if you take Miss. Granger with you." said McGonagall. "We don't have any political power in Volterra seeing as that is a Vampire Kingdom, so you'll need her expert knowledge and her efficiency. We don't know what relationship the Volturi have with Voldemort. Once you save Mr. Cullen, you are all to return immediately to Hogwarts before Halloween tomorrow." Harry nodded. McGonagall turned to Hermione. "Miss. Granger, you find Mr. Cullen and you get out of there, no excuses, no detours. In and out…Understood."

Hermione nodded. "Yes Professor."

"Who is going?" asked McGonagall.

Harry looked around. "Alice, Emmett, Hermione and I..." Alice and Emmett nodded joining Harry and Hermione.

McGonagall led them to a grand mirror made of gold. "This is the Mirror of Gryffindor. It connects to all the safe houses the Order has in Europe. You'll be transported to our safe house in Sienna. You'll be able to reach Volterra in an hour. For security reasons, you must return to Hogwarts using these very same mirrors, no other one is safe at the moment."

"Thank you Professor." said Harry.

"Now go." said McGonagall. "You don't have much time."


	9. New Moon

Alice raced the yellow porsche down the road of Tuscany towards Volterra. Thanks to Hermione's enchantment everyone was able to fit comfortably in the car, though their nerves were quite on end.

"I guess you didn't rent this car?" asked Harry.

"I figured you wouldn't be opposed to grand theft auto…" said Alice.

"Not today." said Harry.

Everyone noticed Alice's face, she had a vision, Emmett moved up from his seat. "What is it Alice?"

"What do you see?" asked Harry?"

"They refused him…" said Alice. "He's gonna make a scene, show himself to the humans."

"When?" asked Hermione.

"He's gonna wait until noon." Said Alice. "When the sun's at its highest."

Harry checked his watch, 11:45. "Alice, you gotta hurry!"

"There's Volterra." said Alice as she raced into the hilled city.

"Why are they all in red?" asked Harry.

"Saint Marco's day festival." Said Emmett. "They're commemorating the expulsion of vampires from the city. It's the perfect setting, the Volturi will never let him get far enough to reveal himself.…"

Alice turned the corner. Harry looked at his watch, 11:55. "We have five minutes…" he panted.

"I know Harry, just breath." said Alice. She came to a stop and Harry jumped out of the car. "Harry, you must go alone, if I go he'll read my thought, he'll think I'm lying and he'll rush into it. We'll catch up with you. Harry, he'll be under the clock tower! GO!"

Harry ran into the crowd at lightning speed.

* * *

Time seemed to slow down as Harry ran through fountain, he could see Edward reaching the door, removing his shirt to expose his marble Adonis body he'd been dreaming of since they met. Reaching the steps of the clock tower he chanted. "Wingardium Leviosa" he tweeked the hover charm, casting it on himself to levitate and jump over the steps.

He saw his marble god sparkle. "Don't!" he yelled, shoving Edward inside.

Edward smelled Harry's hair. Heaven!"

"Open your eyes!" said Harry. "Look at me!" Edward did. "I'm alive!"

If Edward could cry he would be sobbing. "Harry." Harry pushed him further in as he magically shut the doors. Alone in the inner hallway of the building Edward gripped him tight. "You're here!"

"Yeah…" said Harry, catching his breath.

Edward smiled, he was much paler than usual, but a light of happiness seemed to start shining again in his eyes. "You're alive!"

"Yes." said Harry. "I needed you to see me once, that you didn't have to feel guilty about anything that happened with the nomads."

"I never acted out of guilt." Said Edward. He never let go of Harrys hands, scared he's vanish into nothing. "I just couldn't live in a world where you don't exist."

"But…" Harry was confused. "But you said…"

"I lied…I had to lie. But you believed me so easily." said Edward.

"Because it doesn't make sense, for you to love me…I'm nothing, just a nerdy wizard with endless dark forces after his life. If anything I'm the one who is a threat to you…" said Harry.

Edward ran his fingers through Harrys hair, his fingers touching every strand. "Harry you're everything to me, you're everything." Just like that they kissed, it was full of feeling and passion and most of all love. Harry radiated his love into the room, Edward felt it and took it in completely. They then heard the gates open and se Demitri and Felix walk out from the shadows. "I won't be needing your services anymore gentlemen."

"Aro wants to speak with you again." said Felix.

"No rules were broken." added Edward.

"Nonetheless, we should take this conversation to a more appropriate venue." said Demitri. Harry didn't like where this was going, clutching his wand inside his jacket pocket, he was attentive and calm knowing anyone of these vampire could possibly sense his fear.

"Fine." said Edward. "Harry why don't you go enjoy the rest of the festival."

"The hell I am…" whispered Harry.

"The boy comes with us." said Felix, his eyes were fixed on Harry.

"No." said Edward, clutching Harrys hand in his. Just then Emmettbreaks open the door breaking lock off off the hinged. Alice walked in after him with Hermione. "Come on guys it's a festival, you wouldn't want to make a scene." said Alice.

"No, we wouldn't." said Felix, he still stared at Harry devouring him in his mind. Edward growled at the images he saw.

A young girl, resembling a porcelain goth doll in black, walked over. " Enough." Both Harry and Hermoine were creeped out at her bright red eyes.

"Jane." muttered Edward.

"Aro sent me to see what was taking so long…" said Jane looking over Harry and Hermione with cold interest before turning.

Hermione and Harry looked at Alice. "Just do what she says." said Alice.

Felix offered Edward a red velvet robe as they walked down the stairs. "Don't be scared." said Edward.

"I'm not." said Harry. Hermione slipped a note into his hand. He read it. – I HAVE A PORT KEY THAT WILL TAKE US BACK TO THE SAFE HOUSE, THE WATCH ON MY LEFT WRIST. WHEN I SAY – NOW – YOU ALL GRAB ONTO LEFT ARM…PASS IT ON. – Harry passed the note to Edward, who then passed it Alice then to Emmett. They all nodded as they reached the Volturis lair.

* * *

"What a happy surprise." said Aro. "Harry is alive after all." He got up from his throne and walked over to Edward and Harry. "Isn't that wonderful. I love a happy ending." He took Edwards hand, reading his thoughts. "La Tua Cantante…His blood appeals to you so much, it makes me thirsty. How can you stand to be so close to him?"

"It's not without difficulty." said Edward.

"Yes I can see that." chuckled Aro. He turned to Harry. "A…A wizard?" he turned to look at Hermione. "And a witch…" his eyes widened mesmerized. "How fascinating…"

Hermione and Harry looked at Edward, they gripped their wands tightly. "Aro can read every thought I ever had with just a simple touch." Edward explained, he turned to Aro. "And now you know everything. So get on with it."

"You're quite a soul reader yourself Edward." Aro pointed out. "Though you can't read Harrys thoughts…" he turned to Harry. "I would love to see if you my dear, are an exception to my gifts as well." He said extending his hand. Harry gulped before putting on his game face and stepping forward. Edward took his hand…nothing. "Interesting. I see nothing." Harry stepped back as Aro paced the room. "I wonder if you're immune to all our gifts. Shall we, Jane?" Jane turned to Harry.

Edward snapped. "No!"

Jane turned to Edward and smiled. "Pain."

Edward groaned as he was hit with a wave of unbearable pain, though it was only in his head, he felt scorching fire burning his skin, burning him alive.

"Stop!" yelled Harry. "Stop. NOW!"

Aro turned to the vampire child. "Jane."

"Master…"

"Go ahead my dear." commanded Aro.

Jane turned to Harry. "This may hurt just a little." After a few seconds her smile faded…nothing had happened.

Aro started laughing. "Remarkable. He confounds us all…What do we do with you now?"

"He knows too much." said Caius. "He's a liability."

"Hmmm…That's true." sighed Aro. "Felix?"

Harry looked at huge vampire who greeted them at the door, he was huge, like a bodybuilder or wrestler and he was walking his way. Edward was in front of Harry before he could blink. But Harry was also quick, he took out his wand and chanted. "Rebounda!" sending Felix back and crashing into the wall.

In a minute Felix was back on his feet and Emmett jumped into action with Edward, both the Volturi grizzly and the Cullen brothers went at it. Alice went to help Harry and Alec was heading towards Hermoine.

Just as Demitri grabbed Alice by the throat in a tight grip and Alec was extending his hand Hermione got to work, she pointed her wand and chanted. "Levicorpus!" Thanks to the jinx, Felix, Alec and Demitri were forcibly hoisted into the air upside down by their ankles. They growled trying to get free but it was useless. Hermoine saw Jane heading to Harry. "Harry!"

Harry took out his wand and "Bombarda!" the spell hit the girl like a ton of bricks basting her into the marble wall.

"Enough!" yelled Aro. Harry saw he had Edward by the throat.

"Serpensortia!" chanted Harry and a black python materialized, wrapped around Aros arm. Aro yelled feeling the serpent squeezing to the level of ripping his arm off.

"Let him go!" yelled Harry.

"How da…" started Caius.

Harry immediately tuned into his inner serpent. "Saya hassssa engasssa sasssshi" he hissed in parseltongue. Aro felt his skin cracking like stone. All the vampires in the room froze their skin crawled with the reptilian dialect.

"Impossible…" said Caius. "The language of the serpent…"

Aro let go of Edward and the snake disappeared. "This child is too powerful to be released. He must be turned and added to our little family. How I am going to enjoy drinking you dry…" He massaged his arm, feeling his undead vampire blood come back to circulation. He gestured to the guards and opened the doors. "The rest of you will have to go." Alec, Jane and Felix circled the Cullens and the wizards, who were all in a huddle in the center of the room. Everyone heard footsteps, marching footsteps coming closer. It was clear Aro sent for all the soldiers to kill everyone but Harry.

Harry looked at Hermoine. "NOW!" they all linked their arms and grabbed onto Hermione's left arm and before the Volturi could react, the wizards and the Cullens were gone!

"Noooooo!" growled Aro furiously.

****Please feel free to leave reviews and comments.***


	10. A Happy Hogwarts Reunion

Harry, Hermione and the vampires returned to Hogwarts. Once in Dumbledore's office, the Cullens welcomed them back with hugs. It was a nice reunion. Carlisle looked at Edward. Edward mouthed an I'm sorry, which he got a nod of acceptance. "Well done Harry, well done Miss. Granger." said Dumbledore "Seeing we have some honored guests, you will be living in the Hall of Gryffindor, located quite near the Gryffindor tower. Harry seeing that young Mr. Cullen is your mate, you'll be moving there with them. The students are not due back to the dormitories just yet so I suggest that you go up to your dormitory to pack your things."

"Yes professor." nodded Harry. He took them to the Gryffindor Common Room to get his things.

"This is a common room Harry?" asked Esme. "It's so regal."

"Father, was yours like this?" asked Alice.

"No. My common room is on the west side of the castle. It's airy, a wide circular room with a midnight blue carpet, arched windows with blue and bronze silks" Carisle explained. "I remember the ceiling was painted with stars and it had an excellent view of the school grounds, the lake, the Fobridden Forest, the Quidditch Pitch and the Herbology gardens." He and Alice followed the rest of the Cullens into Harrys room. It was quite spacious.

"Wow…Now I understand why you never wanted to leave this place." said Jasper.

"Oh?" asked Harry.

"Just… All this… This place, this castle, the world you live in…" said Jasper. "I wouldn't leave either…"

"Maybe you don't have to." Said Harry.

"What?" smiled Edward. "What do you mean?"

"Ask me again sometime." said Harry. "After all this is over. Ok?" Edward didn't know what his love had up his sleeve, but he just nodded.

Ron walked into the room and hugged Harry lovingly. "Your back!" said Ron. "How did it go?"

Harry wrapped his arms around Edward. "Couldn't have gone better…Ron, this is Edward. Edward, this is my best friend Ron."

"Hello." Said Edward. He shook the red heads hand.

"Nice to meet you." said Ron. "I'm just here to get my quidditch equipment." He picked up his things. "Oh by the way Harry, if you see Dorian, tell him we have practice tomorrow night."

"Then why are you going now?" asked Harry.

"Are you kidding?" asked Ron. "Angelina was made captain of the team, if I don't practice she'll kill me." With that he rushed out. Harry laughed. "He's right. Angelina is super competitive, I should get some practice too but..." he sighed sitting on his bed. "…I'm so tired…"

"You should rest Harry." said Edward.

"I know." Nodded Harry. "By the way you and I need to talk." his tone was serious.

Edward knew he was in for it. "I know."

"Harry." said Alice. "What are these books?"

As Harry showed Alice and the Cullens his books and things Carlisle noticed Emmett by the corner window, feeling quite solitary. 'He feels lonely father.' Jasper mentally told Carlisle. They both, with Esme go over to him. "Son?" asked Carlisle. "What's wrong?"

"I'm happy dad." said Emmett "I'm happy for Edward and Harry, I am really. But can't help to admit that I'm lonely and…"

"You feel jealous…" said Jasper.

"Yes. A little." Said Emmett. "Edward has a mate, a great, fantastical mate and I'm still here, alone."

Alice walked over and smiled "Oh don't worry, just be open for the unexpected." They all turned to her and she just giggled. "You'll see."

Looking around the room Emmett saw a picture, a moving picture, nicely framed on the nightstand of Harrys bed. Taking the picture in his hands he saw it was a picture of Ron, Hermione Harry and another boy they haven't met. He was clearly a nerd, with short untidy hair, very much like Harry, but with chocolate brown eyes hidden behind thick black framed glasses and he wore overgrown robes that covered him like a tent. He turned to Hermione. "Who is this?"

"Hermione turned to look at the picture. "That's Damon Hoffman, he's also a Gryffindor, who Harry just found out last night was his cousin."

Harry jumped in. "He's the smartest wizard in Gryffindor after Hermione. " The witch couldn't help but blush.

"Where is he?" asked Esme. "I'm sure we'd all like to meet him, he is your cousin."

"I don't know where he is." said Harry. "Dumbledore told me he received his creature inheritance so the teachers have him somewhere in the castle until he could control it."

Emmett listened but couldn't take his eyes off the picture. There was something about Damons chocolate brown eyes and the pure sweetness about his face that drew him in, making him smile, wanting to get to know this boy. He gave the picture back to Harry who packed it up with the rest of his things before following the wizards and his family out the door.

McGonnagall greeted them in the Gryffondor Common Room. "Mr. Potter, Miss. Granger it's time for dinner. Potter, I'll have your things delivered to Hall of Gryffindor and later. Tomorrow you can give your friends a tour of the castle, but tonight Mr. Potter I insist you get some rest."

* * *

After dinner, where they Cullens felt weird by the staring oogling of students and several teachers, Flitwick walked over to their table. "Harry I trust the meal was satisfactory?"

"Yes professor." said Harry. "As usual."

"Good, good, good." smiled Flitwick. "I just came over to tell you that Mr. Hoffman has been released. You can go see him now."

"Yes!" cheered Harry. "Where is he?"

"If I know Damon as I do…He should be in the library no doubt." joked Flitwick. He bowed "Good night all…" and left down the hall towards this dormitory.

* * *

Harry walked into the library, followed by Hermione, Ron and the Cullens. Jasper could tell Harry was nervous, but excited. Alice and the Cullens gawked at the wall to wall books of magic and supernatural history. Harry walked over to Miss. Monkshood, the librarian. "Excuse me."

"Mr. Potter." said Miss. Monskhood. "How may I help you?"

"I hope so." said Harry. "Have you seen Damon?"

"Mr. Hoffman?" asked Miss. Monkshood. Harry nodded. "He should be over there." She said pointing at the potions section of the library.

"Thank you." said Harry. He made his way down the grand hallway of the library, followed by the Cullens. Edward gripped his hand with all the support in the world. Turning the corner into the potions aisle, they saw a young man, he sat with his back to them at a table which was covered with books. He himself had his nose in a book that seemed to be twice the size of an encyclopedia. Harry let go of Edwards hand and approached the student. "Damon…"

Damon turned and smiled. "Harry."

Harry had to look twice. "Da…Damon?...Is that you?" Damon was the polar opposite of the nerd he saw last. Hermione and Ron and the Cullens gasped as Emmett looked at the creature before him, he was simply flawless and the image of perfection. He was tall, statuesque, with perfect vanilla cream skin that had a certain glowing aura. His black hair was now sleek, shiny, smooth and long draping down all the way down to his waist. His eyes, who were no longer hidden behind nerdy glasses, were no longer dark chocolate but bright blue and his ears pointed elven ears. He looked like a Rivendell elf straight out of the Lord of the Rings.

"Yeah." nodded Damon. "I'm an elf now, apparently we have some elf blood from somewhere down Helga Hufflepuff side of the family." Harry nodded with tears in his eyes, he didn't know what to do. "So..." said Damon. He opened his arms and smiled. "Don't I get a hug?" Harry sighed and ran into his arms. Harry hugged him tightly and Damon hugged him back. "You don't know how long I've wanted to hug you!" he cried. Harry cried with him. "To tell you how happy I am that I'm not alone anymore, that finally after all these years I have family and that it's you…" Harry kept on crying, Damon took Harrys face in his hands. "…and that I'm so proud of you."

Harry was really crying now, feeling the love of his cousin radiate into him. "Thank you." Jasper felt it too and was trying to contain himself, he'd never felt such emotion. If he could cry he'd be weeping.

Ron and Hermione, who were crying non stop, wiped their tears decided to step in. Damon greeted them and hugged them. Hermione smiled. "You look amazing!" Emmett nodded his head quietly, he was drooling in his pants.

"You are mate." smiled Ron.

Damon rolled his eyes. "It's still so weird to me. I used to be invisible, now I can't go anywhere without people staring."

"Join the club." joked Harry, then remembered the Cullens. "Oh…Where are my manners." He turned to the vampires. "Please forgive me."

Esme smiled. "It's alright Harry."

"Damon…" said Harry. "I'd like you to meet the Cullen Family. Carlisle and his wife Esme, Rosalie, Alice and her boyfriend Jasper and this is Edward…my boyfriend."

Damons eyes widened. "Boyfriend huh?"

Harry laughed. "Yeah… It's a loooong story."

Edward held out his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Damon smiled and did what none thought he'd do. He walked over and hugged the vampire. Emmett growled under his breath. "Your Harrys boyfriend and hopefully soon his mate and husband so basically we're family. Hugs are necessary." Alice was jumping with glee. Damon looked at the last remaining vampire, his heart jumped. "And you are?"

Emmett finally found his voice. "Emmett Cullen." Damon walked over with such smoothness it felt as if he was floating and kissed him on the lips, it was short but full of tenderness. Emmetts mind went blank. "Mate." he muttered.

Damon nodded. "Yes. I'm your mate. Elves know immediately when they see their mate and the spiritual bond is instantaneous." Emmett smiled. "I'm never letting you go, so get used to it."

"Already am!" said Emmett with a small animalistic growl and quick seductive brow bounce. Damon winked and linked their hands together, Emmett noticed their hands were a perfect fit.

Esme hugged Damon. "It's so nice to meet you Damon. I'm so happy that after all these years my son found his mate in you! Welcome to the family!"

Jasper leaned into Emmetts ear, who hadn't been able to tears his eyes off his mate. "Could you please control your lustful feelings?!"

Edward jumped in. "Or your sexual fantasies?"

"Fuck no…" grinned Emmett, feeling as if his life had finally begun.

***Hi guys, feel free to leave comments and reviews. They're very welcome! Thanks***


	11. The Cup, the Diadem & the Fang

Thanks for your reviews. Keep them coming!  
Quebie331 – To happily answer your question. Rosalie will get a mate, it's a guy. When, I'm not sure but it'll come eventually down the road.

* * *

The next day Harry and Damon showed the Cullens around the castle. All the vampires were amazed at the sheer wonder of Harrys world. Harry showed them the classrooms, the Owlry, the Astronomy Tower, Hagrids Hut. As they made their way back up to the castle they all looked awestruck.

Esme turned to Carlisle. "Why didn't you tell us about this?"

"It's something you have to see to believe." said Carlisle. "If I told you you'd probably think I'd gone crazy."

"You got that right." said Rosalie. "But still, this place is quite impressive."

"Yeah." said Emmett. "I wish we'd never leave."

Damon took Emmetts hand, which made the vampire gasp. His vampire hormones were rising quick at the soft touch of his elf. "Maybe you don't have to."

Emmett turned to him. "What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you about it later, when all this war is over." said Damon. As they mad etheir way up to the castle. He had a thought. "Wait Harry." Harry turned to him. "There's something I want to show you all." He turned to Emmett. "Follow me." Emmett and the others followed him to the other side of the castle. Damon took a coin from his pocket, placed it on the ground and waved his wand "Veraverto." They watched as the coin turned into a brown rabbit. With another wave of his wand the rabbit ran out into the open.  
"What was that?" asked Alice. Her eyes were excited.

"Transfirguration 101." said Damon.

"What are we watching for?" asked Alice.

"Watch…" said Damon they all looked on as the rabbit hopped over into the clearing. Harry knew what was coming. In moments they heard WHAM and the ground shook. They saw a huge tree come to life, WHAM WHAM WHAM!, it's massive branched smashing into the ground after the rabbit. Then after only minutes a massive branch, the shape of a club squashed the rabbit. Everyones eyes widened.

"What was that?" asked Jasper.

"That's the Whomping Willow." said Damon.

"The rabbit?" asked Alice.

"Don't worry Alice. Remember, it was a coin. As soon as the branch struck it down it transfigured back to to it's original form." said Damon.

"That tree is awesome!" said Emmett. "I wish I could wrestle it."

"I don't suggest you do." said Harry. "It killed three eight foot tall Mountain Trolls two years ago."

* * *

The Cullens sat with Harry, Damon, Hermione and Ron in the Great Hall for lunch. Dumbledore was kind enough to give them some blood in refillable goblets for them to drink.

"Mmm…" said Jasper. "What is this?"

"If I'm not wrong Mr. Hale it's chimera." said Dumbledore.

"Their blood is meant to last monger in vampire systems and lessen their need to hunt." Said Hermione.

"Miss. Granger is right as usual." Said Dumbledore. "Have a good evening." With a bow he made his way to the teachers table.

"Harry." Said Hermione. "I think, not to break the mood, we must continue looking for the Horcruxes."

"Horcruxes?" asked Edward.

"Yes. They're magical object, created with dark magic, where someone can store broken pieces of their soul."

"Heavens." said Esme. "How does ones soul break?"

"When you kill someone." said Hermione. "Voldemort made seven."

"I managed to destroy one and so did Ron." said Harry. "Dumbeldore has the another and we also managed to sneak into Bellatrix Lestrange's vault at Gringotts and get the Hufflepuff Cup." Luna sat down. "Hi Luna." He turned to the Cullens. "Everyone this is my friend Luna Lovegood." The Cullens all said hi.

"We suspect there's another horcrux hidden somewhere in the castle." Said Hermione. "But we don't know where it is or what it is…"

"Well…" said Luna. "There's Rowena Ravenclaws lost diadem."

"Oh bloody hell." muttered Ron. "Here we go…"

"What's a…?" asked Harry.

"A diadem, sort of like a tiara." said Hermione.

"It's quite famous." said Luna.

"But Luna. " said Damon. "No one has seen it in centuries."

"There might be someone who can help you." said Luna.

"Who?" asked Harry.

"The Ghost of Helena Ravenclaw." said Luna.

"Well fine lets go." said Harry. He got up and followed Luna out. Edward wanted to follow, he didn't want his mate away from him and didn't like the idea of him talking to ghosts. "Come Edward. You're not leaving my sight."

Edward smiled. "Thanks."

Harry turned to hom. "You're not out of the woods yet Edward. We're still going to have a serious talk about your behavior." Edwards smile faded but followed none the less.

* * *

Luna led Harry and Edward into the Ravenclaw tower, down a blue marble and stone balcony. "If you're going to fin her, you'll find her down there."

"Aren't you coming?" asked Harry.

"No. I think it's best if you two talk alone." said Luna. "She's very shy."

Harry and Edward walked into hallway balcony and found the ghost. They saw it was a beautiful young woman in her thirties, in elven like robes. "You're the Grey Lady, the Ghost of Ravenclaw Tower."

"I do not answer to that name." said Rowena. Her voice was sweet, it echoes in the air.

"I'm sorry. It's Helena isn't it? Helena Ravenclaw." Said Harry. "You're Rowena's daughter."

"Who is your friend?" asked Rowena. "He's not from Hogwarts…"

"My name is Edward Cullen, I'm Carlisle Cullen's son." said Edward.

"Carlisle?" said Rowena. "Is he here?"

"Yes." said Edward.

"My mother told me about him. He was a good man, and a good student." said Rowena. "If you are his son, you are most welcome in Ravenclaw despite you being a vampire." Edward nodded a thank you. Rowena turned to Harry. "Are you a friend of Lunas?"

"Yes." said Harry. "She thought you might be able to help me."

There was a long silence. "You seek my mothers diadem…" said Rowena.

"Yes." Said Harry.

"Luna is kind, unlike so many of the others." said Rowena. "But she was wrong. I can't help you."

"Wait! Please!" said Harry. "I want to destroy it!" Rowena floated down to him. "I can destroy it once and for all. But only if you tell me where he hid it. You do know where he hid it, don't' you Helena? Please."

"Strange." said Rowena. "You remind me of him a bit. It's here in the castle. In the place where everything is hidden. If you have to ask you'll never know, if you know you need only ask."

"Thank you!" said Harry. As he ran off Edward saw her vanish up into the tower.

* * *

Hours later Harry returned to the Great Hall, which was now empty, with Edward. "Where's the sword?" asked Harry.

"I gave it to Dumbledore." said Ron. "He asked for it."

"Did you find it?" asked Damon.

"Yes." said Harry. He showed them the diadem.

"How do we destroy it?" asked Damon.

They all took a moment to think. "The Chamber of Secrets." said Hermione. "You destroyed the diary with the basilisk fang Harry. Maybe there's another down there."

"Brilliant Hermione." said Harry. He looked at all the Cullens. "Lets go."

The Cullens didn't need to be told twice and followed Harry out into the lower chambers of the Castle to an abandoned bathroom. Harry walked up to a certain sink "Hassssa shalassssssssa maassss."

"What was that?' asked Edward.

"Parseltongue. Snake language." Said Harry. Just then the cink lowered down into the marble floor to reveal a dark tunnel carved into the floor. "Follow me." He said slid in. Everyone followed it like a theme park slide ride as they swooped down. After three minutes they all found themselves in the caves beneath the castle in front of a huge stone door engraved with stone serpent locks. "Heshhhha locksssaa oprasssssma." Called Harry. The stone snakes moved unlocking the door. Then climed in to see a huge chamber with giant serpent heads carved into the walls.

They followed Harry down the hall and stopped. They all gasped at the skeleton remains of the basilisk.

"That's the…" said Carlisle.

"Yes." said Harry. "There it is."

Esme, Rosalie and Alice gasped

He approached the skeleton, Edward on his toes, horrified to see the monster his mate had to fight at just 12 years old. Harry pulled out two fangs from the serpents jaw. He tuend to Hermione. "Hermione..." Hermione walked over. "You take one."

"I can't…" said Hermione.

"Yes you can." Said Harry. He placed the Hufflepuff Cup and the Diadem side to side on the floor and took his friends hand. "Together." Hermione nodded. "One…Two…Three!" Both stabbed the Horcruxes with the fangs, the waters areoung the chamber roared and rose into the air and in minutes everyone was soaked in water from head to toe.

"We did it!" said Harry.

"We better go tell Dumbledore!" said Damon.

The Cullens looked at the horrible serpent skeleton one more time before following the wizards out of the chamber.

***Thanks for the reviews and comments. Please keep them coming. ***


End file.
